


以色侍主

by tangcu



Series: 山 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	以色侍主

壹

 

“大人，原来您在这里。”

 

坐在侧缘的男人如梦初醒，敛却了纹着樱花家纹的纯黑色羽织，偏着头，唇边染上淡淡的笑容：“阿江。”

 

“大家好是找您……”阿江的声音带着细微到不可察觉的责备。

 

原本是身份低微的妻室，男人身在本家时散发出的气息太过柔和，柔和到阿江常常忘记了尊卑，忘记了男人是叱咤风云人人谈之色变的樱井大名，忘记了自己与男人并不是普通人家争论着柴米油盐的夫妻。

 

“都是长顺多嘴，我本想直接与大家一起用晚膳，也犯不着下午兴师动众一番。”

 

男人接过妻子奉上的茶，丰唇轻沾杯沿便放在了一边。阿江见他没有遣她离开的意思，便敛起振袖坐在男人身后，好奇问道：“大人在看什么？”

 

樱井抬手一指：“你看那里。”

 

阿江循着男人手指的方向望过去，只是院中一棵平平无奇的樱花树罢了，阿江左看右看也没有察觉出有何异常。

 

“是阿江眼拙……”

 

“不怪阿江。那里是个厉害的人物，差点连我都要骗过了。”樱井低笑一声，将茶杯塞进阿江怀中，“你退下罢。叫长顺将人散去，都别近了这处院子。”

 

女眷和人声渐渐远去，樱井将目光再次投向那棵樱花树。

 

他扬声说道：“出来罢。你倒是好耐心。”

 

无风的庭院中，樱花树的枝叶怪异地摇晃了起来。樱井刚刚眨了下眼睛，暗色身影就已经逼到面前。

 

眸中带上了几分冷意，但看上去还是那副和善的面孔。

 

“抬起头来。”他命令道。

 

忍者的呼吸明显乱了一拍，仿佛是下定了极大的决心，缓缓地抬起了脸。大概是从未在武士面前露脸，向来藏匿在暗处的忍者脸色煞白，撑在膝盖上的手指微微颤抖。

 

“没想到你们忍者，还如此重情义。”

 

那人嗫嚅着嘴唇，颤声道：“我弟弟他……还不懂。我劝告过他，我都接近不了的地方，更不要说比我逊色些许的他了。可他……”

 

“那是你的家事，与我有何干系？”樱井嗤笑道，“技不如人，刺探情报时被我的家臣捉住了，随他处置，难道不是顺其自然的事情么？”

 

忍者难堪地低下头去，一字一句仿佛是从齿缝中艰难地挤出来似的，浑身颤抖难以自制，竟一句反驳的话都说不出来。

 

“好了，你就当没这个弟弟，回去罢。”

 

说着，男人纵身一跃离开侧缘，木屐踩在雨后湿润的石板路上，发出咯吱咯吱的轻响。

 

身后忍者见他要走，身体的反射先于思维，如葱白般细嫩的手指紧紧地捏住了他的雪白袴褶。樱井停下脚步，侧目睨着他。忍者发带内的前发落了下来，藏在细碎发丝中的眼眸闪着点点泪光，坚毅的面孔尽是执拗与掩饰不能的无措。

 

“你叫什么？”

 

“……大野智。”

 

为了保全弟弟的性命，他已经豁出去了，不惜在大名面前露了脸。他忍术若是更加精湛，便可以直入那家臣营中，救回莽撞的弟弟……但事到如今，谈论这些假设不过是浪费时间，他只能避免在那暴躁家臣处自投罗网，委身前来向这个仁厚的大名求情。

 

他从不侍奉他人，不认主，只随性而为，接些零散的工作，勉强养活自己，倒也乐得自在。可惜弟弟鲁莽，头脑单纯，似乎从不想丰厚的酬劳背后是怎样的险境，竟背着他接了如此凶险的任务。

 

他虽未到登堂入室的程度，却也是数一数二的忍者。若是大名开口，他甘愿用自己的无主之身换取弟弟的一条性命，这辈子都替樱井家做事。

 

他正想得入神，浑然不觉樱井已经转了身蹲在他面前。刚一回神，眼前就是放大的精致脸庞，他吓得跌坐下去，露出瞠目结舌的神情。

 

“细看你这脸，倒是有几分女气。”樱井将他散落的碎发别到耳后，深邃的眼眸中流泻出轻浮的狎玩之意，气声道，“可惜……觉悟还不够。”

 

樱井拨开他的手，站起身来，瞬间敛去了那抹轻佻的神色。

 

“想好再来找我罢。”

 

#

 

酒席之上，几盏酒过去，他甚至微醺，脑海中不由得浮上了那小忍者的隽丽脸孔。藏在夜色中的无面之人，竟生了这样一副好皮相，若不走这条路，投身花街脂粉馆，怕是能夺了花魁之名。

 

他既为大名，本就阅人无数，平日也偶尔流连在烟花之地，庸脂俗粉、娇艳明媚、清丽可人、高岭之花，怎样的男人女人不曾见过？只是他见惯了华服男女，个个打扮得艳丽夺目，还未曾见过一身简单夜行衣包裹之下，身形瘦弱、神情凄切、有着人情味的虎狼之族。

 

更何况那忍者生了那样一双惹人疼爱的眼眸，瞳仁黝黑、泪光点点，颇有顾盼生姿之色。

 

“此次上京，大人碰上怎样的好事了？”

 

问话的正是掳去那忍者弟弟的家臣庆宗。脾气火爆，性格直爽坦率，酒过三巡，舌头已经有些大了。

 

“何出此言。”他笑吟吟地反问道。

 

“很久不见大人笑得这样性情了。”

 

樱井以酒杯掩了唇，话锋一转：“听说你前些日子，抓住个忍者。”

 

“正是。”庆宗面上显露出一丝嫌恶之色，“忍者实在是无聊的紧。既不会露口风，又不能引来救兵，押着他不过是白费精力。我正打算这几日，杀了他了事。”

 

“甚好，如此也省心……”樱井点了点头，欲言又止。

 

“有什么吩咐，大人尽管说。”

 

樱井见庆宗如此有眼力见，眉梢不由得带上了一丝宽慰。眼前飞速地闪过那忍者泫然欲泣的眼眸，他皱眉思索一番，很快便干脆地吩咐道：“不如明日就处决了他罢。只是，不要太声张，尸体好好处理，别让外人知道了。”

 

庆宗疑惑地回望过去。忍者本是小事一件，樱井本不必如此上心。况且他费了这样多的口舌，却没有留忍者一条命的意思，庆宗有些摸不着头脑，只能五里雾中般承了樱井亲自斟的酒。

 

“一切都按大人的意思。”

 

樱井向他举杯致意，先行饮干了美酒佳酿。翠玉酒器的遮蔽下，一双美目中染上了令人肝胆剧颤的冷酷之色。

 

#

 

筵席之后，武士们尽数散了去，偌大的厅堂之中只剩他与近臣，还有四五个女眷。他招来阿江，将她带到方才的房间，大敞门窗，丝毫没有幔帐之中行私密之事的意思。阿江虽羞怯不已，但不敢妄自揣度大名的心思，只好强忍委屈之色，柔顺地承受了阔别已久的疼爱。

 

男人动作轻柔而体贴，声声娇喘难以压抑，意乱神迷间，阿江没有看到男人揶揄的神色。当然这揶揄并没有嘲讽阿江痴态的意思，只不过他感受到了来自庭院中紊乱的呼吸声，想到那忍者竟是如此纯情之人，亵玩起来定是趣味盎然。越想越入神，身下女眷的柔嫩胴体顿时变得索然无味起来。

 

他约摸着差不多了，将阿江送上巅峰后便熄了烛火，又遣屋外侍候的人拉好障子门。阿江柔成一汪水，倚靠在他臂弯中。他哄了几句，阿江便露出盈盈笑意，裹着浴衣离开了。

 

那紊乱呼吸渐渐归于平静，那忍者又兀自杵了良久，才终于离开了庭院。樱井怕自己明日将此事淡忘，复又招人来，索取了香膏媚药和几根形状淫狎的莹白玉器，收在漆木柜中，免得那忍者懵懵懂懂，搞得自己鲜血狼藉。

 

次日清早，早膳时分，长顺摸到他身边来，问他何时处决那忍者好。他暗忖一番，吩咐道：“你叫庆宗盯住我那门罢。门闭上后，何时杀都无妨。”

 

他在京都逗留了一月有余，积攒了不少事情，按轻重分开，处理好紧急事务后，天色已染上醉意，夕阳斜照，正巧照进他那幽静别室。

 

换了一身藏青华服，他沿小院踱至那处，手支着侧缘轻巧一翻便进了屋去。他遣散了屋外候着的武士，并不责怪他们未曾发现屋内已经藏了人，而是款款地盘坐下来，好整以暇地望着屋角一动不动的忍者。

 

大野还是那身漆黑的夜行衣，樱井感到有些失望，心想这人好歹穿个宽敞浴衣再来，如此实在太不解风情。

 

“你走罢。”樱井侧卧下来，一副困倦的神情，“莫要再来了。”

 

大野齿列咬得咯咯作响，凛冽眼眸渐渐攀上丝妥协，哑声道：“你要我如何。”

 

樱井半睁眸子，哂笑道：“喂不熟的小狗，怎的一副我强迫你的模样？”

 

想到这人并不是男妓娈童，不知风月场，此刻不懂如何是好也是理所应当，樱井便退了一步，指使忍者自己去取来早已备好的淫器淫药。

 

虽认不出这些瓶瓶罐罐奇巧器具究竟有何用意，想到昨日窥见的秘事，大野不禁面色铁青，抓着玉势的手指泛起惨淡的青白之色。

 

“可曾清洗过？”

 

大野面露迷茫。

 

樱井耐心道：“你那穴内，可曾清洗过？”

 

“……”大野脸色陡变，涨得酱紫，耳垂晶莹血红，好似两颗血色宝石。

 

“算了，问你这木头也没个回应，权当你未曾清洗过好了。”樱井指点着，“你除去衣物，来这边跪好。”

 

樱井挪到宽大被褥的边缘，撑着下巴望向忍者。他难堪地垂下头，葱白的指尖挑开夜行衣的系带，漆黑之下是同样雪白的胴体，肤如凝脂，毫无瑕疵，纤长锁骨如同凌厉骨翼般向肩头延伸，两颗浅褐色乳粒受了凉激凸出来，形状漂亮的性器和肉囊均是软软地垂着。

 

他被樱井用放肆的目光舔弄了个透彻，心下一横，单膝跪了过去。

 

樱井拍了拍褥子，笑吟吟地纠正：“可不是你这样跪。你侧过身来，双膝跪下去。脸贴着地，屁股翘高。”

 

大野几欲咬碎一口银牙，听从大名的指示趴跪下来。只是此刻障子门还大开着，微凉的晚风拂过他赤裸的身体， 他听风测风与风为伴，哪曾被看光了身体，如此事态，引得他一度羞愤欲绝。

 

“你用手指蘸这膏药，涂到那里。”樱井看他迟疑模样，低声骂道，“怎的这样迟钝，非叫我句句说明白。用手指掰开你那菊穴，抹到内壁上，多来几次。”

 

他咬牙照办。前两次还只是感到穴眼被撑开有些不适，第三次他便发现自己手指抖得厉害，穴中瘙痒不已，手指戳不进穴中，蹭得穴口染满了药膏，过段时间连穴口都变得燥热难耐。

 

“你倒是会给自己找乐子。”樱井讥讽道，“想不到你身体如此敏感，两块药膏就勾得你这样动情。手指上的药膏莫要再抹那处了，留给你那两片乳肉享用好了。”

 

如此一来，他便明了了这奇怪药膏的效用，只想快点把药膏从手指上除去。但男人如沐春风的面孔之下藏着他不敢挑战的威严，他只得忍住欲泣的冲动，将药膏在胸前抹匀。

 

樱井伸手取来三指宽的小酒碗，置于忍者面前，恶意道：“你自己流出水来，自己洗干净那里。 我歇息片刻，你把这酒杯拿去。淫药也在你手边，不够了自己取用。何时淫液盛满了，再来唤我。”

 

就凭穴道中分泌的淫液，怎么可能彻底将内部清洗干净。

 

大野张了张嘴，似是要求饶，樱井却先行把眼睛闭上了。他拿着酒杯左右为难，身后倒是渐生湿意，干燥的穴肉皱褶被湿淋淋的肠液浸透。冷清的面孔被情欲所控制，淡然的眼尾竟染上了一丝诱人的嫣红。淫液顺着大腿蜿蜒流下，跌落进被褥之中，他才后知后觉地执了酒杯去接。

 

他接连几日心事沉重郁郁寡欢，不曾胡吃海喝，每天只靠清粥勉强果腹，如此一来竟歪打正着地顺遂了大名的意愿，淫液仅仅裹挟了星点秽物，倒是奇异的清澈透明。

 

肠液湿湿黏黏，刚一泌出穴口便沾在大腿上，他拿酒杯顺着蜿蜒的痕迹刮取，实在是杯水车薪。他只好大大岔开双腿，破廉耻地将酒杯置在身下，奈何身体抖如筛糠，汇聚成滴的淫液四处飞溅，身下湿了一大片，酒盏中却只没了杯底。

 

他羞愤至极，被春药操控了的大脑也混沌不堪，为了尽快逃离这淫秽地狱，他只得蘸了更多的淫药，胡乱涂抹至身后。浑浑噩噩不知过了多久，肉棍都硬得贴紧了小腹，他双眼朦胧地望着那半满的酒器，实在忍受不能，颤抖地将酒器捧了过来，却一个不慎，打翻在男人枕边。

 

他愣愣地望着那一片晕开的水渍，喉间逸出一声凄惨的哭音，双眼一翻昏死过去。

 

#

 

再睁开眼时，男人也醒了。

 

说醒也不大恰当，那种境况之下，男人必定是假寐，不过是编造了这么一个借口，放他自己狎玩自己的身体罢了。

 

“瞧你哭的，一副我欺辱了你的样子。”

 

大野咬住嘴唇，难堪地垂下眸子。

 

情潮已经退去，屋外已经是幽黑深夜，然而格门还是没有关上的意思。

 

“冷么？”樱井状似好心地问道，却不等他回答，自顾自地开了条件，“你用这玉势把自己那儿弄松一些，若是能含住最大的这枚，就准你关上这门。”

 

他强撑起酸软的腰身，将四个大小不等的玉势敛到面前。玉势小的只有手指粗细，大的也不过如婴孩手腕，他取了最粗的那枚玉势，沉默地向身后送去。

 

秘处还是湿滑不已凌乱不堪，玉势轻易地撬开了娇嫩穴口后，再向里捅便让他有些吃痛了。他只好强忍羞耻，抽出小截再往里捅去，一来二去，幽穴倒是勉勉强强地将玉势含住了。

 

“竟如此迫不及待。”樱井无奈笑道，“好了，去把门阖上罢。”

 

他含着玉势，姿势别扭地爬到门口，掩上了障子门，室内顿时风平浪静，似是隔绝了世上的一切声响。男人耐心地等他返回，褪去华服，露出坚硬如铁的性器。大野还来不及去衡量那肉杵的大小，便被掐紧了腰肢，玉势也被拔了出去，还不等外翻的肠肉缓缓内敛，男人怒涨的肉棒便势如破竹地一插到底。

 

他眼前浮光掠影，身体剧颤，哑着嗓子，恸声硬是被碾压成碎片，寻着齿间缝隙满溢出来。

 

蛰伏许久的猛兽攻下了如此紧致潮湿的肉穴，饶是久经风月的樱井都忍不住逸出满足的叹息。大野原本硬挺的物什已经软了下去，樱井一上手就知道这是个食髓知味的身体，不必费心力的疼爱，来去多操上几回，自然就能领悟此中欢喜。

 

大野雌伏在男人身下，露出软弱的痴态，腰身狂颤不能自抑，含着粗大肉棒的穴口一遍遍遭受着碾压摩擦，虽通红不已，却在男人精湛技巧的掌控之中，并未破损流血。

 

“呜呃——”

 

他忽然紧紧揪住被单，仰高头颅，幅度之大险些磕到樱井下巴。穴肉也激烈地绞吮起来，如同千万张小嘴缠绵地将肉棒裹含舔吻。樱井神情一滞，很快便意识到自己刚刚刺到了这人穴心，当下铆足了劲朝那处攻去。

 

“咿、啊——啊啊、啊、呜——”

 

眼眸瞠大、神情涣散，涎水从微张的唇角流出，显然已经变成了神志不清、只识情欲滋味的欲兽。

 

樱井看他这番痴态，腰眼酸胀不已，在穴中修整了片刻，待冲动褪去，再次提枪上阵。两次三番过后，把人折磨得死去活来，大野浑身瘫软如泥，气若游丝，却无奈身体还尝的出肉味，仍旧被迫迎合着男人的侵占。

 

大野忽的双眸一怔，心口一恸，神色居然恢复了清明。他不懂这痛苦从何而来，只好蜷缩了身子，揪紧了胸口，大声喘息着，偶尔漏出几声混混沌沌的哭叫。

 

樱井见他如此悲恸，心知庆宗已经得了信，将那可怜忍者千刀万剐了。

 

他又插了几回，滚烫热液奔泻而出，烫得兀自悲痛的忍者浑身乱颤，刚刚那一副几欲气绝的神情也缓解了三分。趁忍者灵魂未回躯壳，他拿来印有樱花家纹的烙铁，搁在烛火上烧红。又拨开大野散落在后颈的乌发，露出那脆弱脖颈，滋滋作响的烙铁冲那白皙的颈后，干脆地印了下去。

 

大野再也顾不得莫名的悲意，颈后脆弱之处无端遭受了残忍烙刑，头却被死死地按在床褥之上，他躲避不能，只能断断续续地惨叫出声，喉间交替地发出令人心悸的哭泣和悲鸣。

 

樱井扔了烙铁，待热度褪去，把人抱入怀中，从背后以唇安抚着那处灼伤。

 

忍者已然昏死过去，任凭他亵玩爱抚都再无反应。

 

樱井觉得无趣，便抽身出来，唤侍女拖他下去清洗，侍女见他这一身情欲痕迹，当下了然了这男人的身份，由内到外洗净后，替他换上了一身火红的振袖和服。

 

这样一来，他便彻底成为自己的娈宠了。

 

樱井心情极好，吩咐长顺去庆宗那里取些忍者遗骸回来，好让大野彻底断了念想。颈后印有武士家纹，再无亲人在世，大野哪里都去不了，只能留在自己身边。

 

如此甚好。

 

 

 

贰

 

 

樱井安安稳稳地睡了一个好觉。

 

他虽不喜好亲手弑人，但间接死在他手上的人已是不计其数。区区一条贱命，他自然不会放在心上，哪怕那死去的忍者与怀中此人是手足兄弟，也丝毫没有激起他的愧疚之心。

 

若杀了人就辗转反侧难以安眠， 他怕是坐不上大名之位，就早已心力交瘁、溘然长逝了。

 

再者说，他没玩过忍者，怀中之人不过只是个新鲜东西而已。一旦他新鲜劲过去，都记不起自己曾经宠幸过这么一个不懂风情的男人。

 

庭院中鸟儿叽叽喳喳，清冷晨风轻拂樱树鲜嫩枝叶，早春第一朵樱花绽开在枝头。

 

就算颠鸾倒凤直至深夜，身体沉浸在餍足之中，樱井仍是在清晨时分醒了过来。醒来后，他才感到自己半边身体凉得透骨。不必侧目去看，他也知道那忍者不见了踪影。只是仓皇而逃，都不懂把被子替他掖好，害他一条胳膊受了凉，这人实在是一块榆木疙瘩。

 

他整理好衣物，侍女按时端来了早膳，长顺在一边候着。庭院里听得脚步声嘈杂纷乱，管家正在清点车上行李件数，阿江携了一众女眷早已梳理好妆容准备送他启程。他喝了几口菌菇味噌汤，吃了几块腌菜，兴致缺缺的样子。若不是他今日要离开纪伊，他指定要亲手将那忍者抓回来。

 

#

 

顾不得浑身火烧火燎的疼痛，大野智趁夜深逃离了樱井家宅。夜行衣染上了秽物早就被处理干净，虽然一个大男人穿了一身红色振袖和服太过伤风败俗，他也顾不得了，只求快些消失得无影无踪。

 

伤在下身，他无法疾行，后颈的烧伤又常常夺去他的注意力，天明时分他才跌跌撞撞地赶回了忍者村那贺。

 

街道上已经稀稀落落的有人活动了，他虽说走了小巷暗道，可这村落哪里有主路岔道之分？于忍者来说，走哪条路不过是依心情而定罢了。

 

他仓皇钻回家中，愤恨地将和服扒了下来，甚至连替换衣服都没有穿上，就羞愤欲绝地生了火，将这红色和服投入其中烧了个干净。火苗跳跃在他黝黑瞳眸中，分不清是眼前篝火的倒影，还是他心底里熊熊燃烧的怒火。

 

后颈的疼痛一而再再而三地席卷而来，他来到廊下的积水处，扒开衣领扭曲着身子去看，却什么都看不到，后颈黑红一片，大约是大名兴起随意找来了烙铁，给他印了个无意义的烙痕，只是想看他被烙之时的痛苦模样罢了。

 

此时他愤怒已然燃尽，身体只剩极度的疲乏和倦怠。他倒在榻上，昏昏欲睡，然而疼痛却不肯退却，每当他即将坠入梦中，就会被某处的疼痛拖回现实。他半梦半醒，睡得不安稳，似乎有些发热，翻来覆去辗转难眠。

 

突然敏锐的直觉察觉到了危险，强行驱动了沉重的身躯往床边一滚，淬了毒的手里剑明晃晃地扎在刚刚他躺过的位置。他早已百毒不侵，并不惧怕那毒物；伤口愈合的能力也极强，手里剑带来的伤口不过一刻就能愈合。

 

大野以忍刀撑起身子，警惕地环顾四周。屋顶、窗外、院中渍物缸中，都藏着忍者。

 

他平日不和村中人交际，彼此老死不相往来，怕是清晨时身着红色和服的自己惊动了他们，为保周全，比起去了解此人遭遇了什么，还是杀人灭口来得便利。

 

凉意从心底泛起，一时间执刀的手都冷到颤栗。

 

一旦露出了一丝半点的破绽，屋外藏着的忍者便一跃而起，破开他的门窗，对他群起而攻之。他定了定神，强忍身体不适，一路披荆斩棘地杀出路来。就算这群虎狼薄情待他，他也难以痛下死手，只是用忍杖往下忍的底盘脆弱之处攻去，点到为止。行至密道上方，他抛出撒菱、拔出忍刀，顿时小小室内烟雾弥漫，待烟雾散去，大野已然消失了踪影。

 

#

 

大野本想在家中修整几日，一口气逃出纪伊，逃离樱井翔的统治；然而这一场死里逃生不仅彻底耗尽了他的精力，也让他失去了家。他沿密道离开了那贺，在荒无人烟的山野之间搭了处草棚，以夜露、草籽和野果果腹。他醒来就吃一些东西，吃完便倒头昏睡，日夜颠倒浑浑噩噩，几日过后才感到身体恢复了些许。

 

只是他吃得不好，多日未曾摄入肉食盐分，这雨后的荒郊野岭，既生不起火，又猎不到动物，他只得冒险越过山岭，进入与主城和歌山一山之隔的伊都城中。

 

身无分文，又不甘愿将忍术用在歪门邪道上，大野只好只身前往地下黑市，寻摸着找个简单些的任务先赚一顿饭吃。

 

纪伊是樱井大名的领地，悬赏不必走黑市的途径，来到这里发布悬赏的都是些于纪伊相悖的叛党或贵族。

 

他穿梭在阴暗的角落，最终接下了盗取令牌的任务。虽然还是需要接近樱井的手下，但是拥有这令牌的除了樱井的近臣，守卫城门的武将身上还有一枚。他完全可以不入樱井家宅完成这任务。

 

他向那自称是来自平安京的悬赏人讨了顿饭，那人引他来到家小面馆，要了份价钱中等的大碗豚骨乌冬。粗面浸在寡淡的汤汁中，汤水上飘着些油星，裹着从剔了又剔的豚骨上刮取的稀碎肉末。连续七八日没有沾过油水的胃咕咕作响，他已经不会挑了，取来一双油腻腻的竹筷，低下头去爽快地喝了几大口汤。

 

正准备向乌冬进发，他忽然感到自己的后颈被捉住了。那处印着已经被他淡忘了的伤口，反正以他的愈合能力，再有几日这伤疤就会消退。

 

那男人的脸涨成酱紫色，猛地甩开他，后退一步拔出武士刀来。

 

大野摸着自己被狠狠地掐了一把的后颈，一时如坠五里雾中，搞不清楚为何男人突然对他拔刀相向。

 

男人咬牙切齿，啐道：“算我眼瞎！快老老实实地回去，做樱井的好狗罢！”

 

男人在纪伊的土地上不敢妄为，朝他脸上啐了口唾沫，小声地骂骂咧咧着离开了。虽说将这口涎水躲了过去，但好巧不巧落在了碗中，这下面又不能吃了。

 

大野欲哭无泪，但当务之急是搞清楚了自己后颈有什么。他向目睹全程的大将露出后颈，大将眼皮一掀，无精打采地说道：“小哥是失忆了么？总不会连烙家纹的疼都忘了吧。还是红樱，这不是大名亲手给烙的么？”

 

听罢这话，大野如遭雷击。他万万没有想到自己被樱井在显眼之处烙上了家纹，真是天要亡他！如今他气力不足，根本无法离开纪伊；后颈上又顶着樱井家纹，岂不是走到哪里都是自投罗网？

 

“小哥是大名遣来的使者么？”

 

闻言大野耳朵一动，蹙眉道：“不瞒大将，我正是遭了不测记忆尽失，如今若不是大将为我解惑，在下还不知道自己到底是什么身份。”

 

“不巧，刚刚你们后脚进来，前脚才出去的那位青年人，手臂上也有樱花印。你不妨追去问问他，兴许还没有走远。”

 

#

 

大野并没有见到那个青年，但此时他已经知道了使臣一事，心里已是有了几分计算。伊都是樱井家臣那智的辖地，他拿布条裹住脖颈，遮了那家纹，又登上屋顶，瞭望到宫殿群的方向，即刻启程。

 

既是大名的使臣，其中必定拥有红色樱花印的人。

 

虽说他不轻易杀人，但眼下保命要紧，他也顾不得那么多了。再者说，这群人不过是樱井小子的走狗，他恨不得杀之后快。

 

他潜入招待使臣的宴会厅，厅中人头攒动，他趁乱而行。

 

然而他却想错了，拥有红色樱花印的只有大使臣杂贺，这人是万万不能杀的。于是他只好寻了个落单的下武，仿照他的面孔，勉强制了一个经不住细看的粗糙人皮面具，又以墨汁在上臂相同位置纹了个黑色樱花。

 

把下武的尸体收拾妥当，大野安了安心神，神态自若地混入宴会厅去。入夜，他装作喝得不省人事，被同行的武士送回了住处。

 

房间落锁之后，他迅速地将染着可笑酡红的人皮面具摘了下来，从四处搜罗来材料和工具，花了一整夜时间，重新制作了一张栩栩如生、轻薄如蝉翼的面具。

 

他打算混个几日，休养生息，再盗些银两宝物以解囊中羞涩，在使臣团返回和歌山的途中逃跑，一口气离开纪伊。

 

虽说他什么都不懂，可这群下等武士也好不到哪去，和他一样是混口饭吃，被那智好生招待，三三两两整日划拳吃酒寻欢作乐。忍者原本就生性自由， 偷天换日之后，这个少言寡语阴沉离群的下武佐佐木，竟还交到了些胸臆宽广的性情朋友。

 

那日大野酣睡至正午，连早点都错过了。慵懒睡梦之中，他忽然感到头顶小窗在剧烈摇晃。他打着哈欠翻身起来，拉开小窗，窗外正是他这几日十分谈得来的下武黑田。

 

“我说怎的到处都不见你身影，原来是躲在这里了。”

 

“你这是说的什么话，睡在自己房中罢了，哪来的躲字一说。”

 

大野穿戴好衣物，将武士刀揣在腰间，微微缩骨，从小窗翻了出去。在黑田身边站定，他鼻尖微动，嗅了嗅气味，疑惑道：“还没到饭点么？”

 

“上面的人要来筛查家纹。”黑田摸了摸胸前的黑樱花，“命令来得急，饭点便往后推了推。”

 

大野露出遗憾的表情，捧着咕咕叫的肚子哀怨道：“早知如此，今日就不贪觉了。”

 

两人晃悠着向饭厅走去，远远就能看到那处堆了许多人。他与黑田站在队伍最后，队列移动的速度十分缓慢。

 

“怎么突然筛查家纹……”黑田嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

 

大野神情一凛：“这不是定期的事情么？”

 

黑田瞥了他一眼，并未深究，只是不耐道：“当然不是了。你这问题怎的这么奇怪……”

 

糟糕！他不懂武士家规，不知道这竟是特殊检查。特殊检查的目的无非是找人，大野左顾右盼，没有见到樱井身边的面孔，存了些侥幸，提到嗓子眼的心稍稍放下了些。

 

黑田先他一步进了帐中，不多时就摸着脖子出来了。他心里隐隐有不好的预感，事到如今，却也只能硬着头皮上了。

 

大野撸起袖子，露出那足够以假乱真的黑色樱花。帐中之人敷衍地点了点头，命令道：“转过身来。”

 

此刻他心中微弱的侥幸心理算是被彻底浇灭了，转身时从怀中掏出一颗烟雾弹，引爆的瞬间脚下生风冲了出去。只可惜身上穿着束手束脚的和服，没能逃出去几步，便被三四个下武摁到地上了。

 

方才那智一直坐在帐中亲自督查，此番混乱中还呛入了几口烟。他扯开绕在大野脖子上的布带，力气之大甚至扯掉了他几绺头发。

 

“将他拉起来。”

 

下武一个一个的身高马大，一个使力，几乎是将他拎离了地，拽得他肩膀如同脱臼了一般疼痛。

 

那智沿着他发迹摸索，一口气将他脸上的人皮面具撕下。

 

围看的武士皆是下意识地后退一步，手搭在刀柄之上，作出一副剑拔弩张的御敌之势。那智面色阴沉，令人紧紧缚住他四肢，又派了五六人看守他。

 

樱井定是把他的忍者身份传达给那智了，否则那智不会对他如此严加看管。大野心下暗叹一声，心知已是无力回天。

 

只是被捉住时居然又是腹中空空的状态，他不由得发笑。他如同没了脑袋胡乱跳动的舴艋，转了一大圈，最终还是避免不了如此下场。

 

 

叁

 

 

使团还有十余天才会返程，那智握着他这烫手山芋，生怕在自己手里出了乱子，于是他仅仅被羁押了一天，那智就遣了急行军，将他押回主城和歌山。

 

他意料之外的是，樱井现下并不在主城。来接他的是那日被他窥见闺房秘事的阿江。阿江身着茜色留袖和服，下摆是仙鹤祥云的洒金纹饰，五朵樱花家纹点缀在胸前、袖口和背后。

 

大野别扭地偏过脸去。阿江自然不懂他心中所想，只当他做过亏心事，一时觍颜。

 

“这是何人？”

 

押送他来的武将也是一脸莫名：“这……在下也只是领命押送此人。至于身份……”

 

“兴许是大人的意思。”插嘴的女人穿着竟比正妻阿江更为华贵，“大人走得急，忘记吩咐了罢。”

 

“在下只听说，此人是因为颈后的红色樱花印才被捉拿的。”

 

忽然身后一阵骚动，大野侧目看去，是几个侍女在交头接耳。阿江将几人唤来，其中一个侍女附在阿江耳边，一边瞄他一边絮絮碎语。

 

听罢，阿江神色照旧地拂袖道：“知道了。诸位辛苦，请留下歇息一晚，明日再返回伊都。”

 

武将们千恩万谢，由小仆一一引了去。

 

阿江低声对他说道：“跟我来。”

 

他原本是一身素袄，混在武士之间毫无违和，现下跟在四名女眷之后，周围又被侍女环绕，瞬间违和之感一闪而过。

 

那几个侍女怕是见过他那夜的凄惨模样，以为他是大名的娈宠，故而阿江才将他安排在女眷之中。

 

阿江领他去了一处别院，安给他三四个仆从。仆从端来热汤，替他洗净一身尘泥，又为他穿上了素朴和服。

 

比起那日戏弄似的红振袖，这已经好得多了。阿江似乎是表里如一的温婉女子，不像樱井那般仅是表面仁厚。

 

梳理整齐后，大野被带到了池边的凉亭。远远望去，亭中坐了四个女人，大约是樱井的四房女眷。他头皮发麻，却不得不驱动沉重的身体进入凉亭。

 

看见他来了，三房妾室不约而同地掩起面来，以怪异神色打量着他。他堂堂一个男人，被另一个男人压在身下之事竟叫一众女人知道了，他心下一阵羞窘，目光一时动摇不已。

 

阿江则云淡风轻，叫他落了座，向他一一介绍这些个女眷。

 

刚刚插话的华贵女人名叫君代，是平安京原田将军的次女。在正妻的面前仍旧如此出风头，话中语气目中无人，看来将军之女的身份，让她在樱井家中的地位比肩正妻阿江。

 

一身柳叶纹水蓝色和服的是阿南，如今已经收起了刚刚一闪而过的轻蔑目光，座位紧贴着阿江，约摸着是靠依附阿江来稳固地位。剩下的女子名叫佳寿，一身浅粉色的振袖和服，打扮得如同少女般清纯，十指纤细柔弱无骨，看起来极讨男人喜爱，只是男人不在的现下，她看上去地位最低。

 

“虽说这些日子大人不在城中，但你莫要再逃了。”阿江嘱咐，“且不说城中戒备森严，你逃了这么些日子最终还是被大人捉到，也该吃到苦头了。你安心在这里住着，一切等大人回来再定夺。”

 

大野当然不可能如此坐以待毙。若是老老实实等樱井回城，那便彻底没有希望了。

 

但他仍是装作低眉顺眼的模样，含混地答应了。他正愁没有机会从这窒息空气中脱身，凑巧厨房的小仆来唤众人用膳，他嘱咐那几个被遣来服侍他的侍女将饭菜端回房间，立刻脚底抹油离开了。

 

#

 

大野从仆役那里偷听到樱井十日后就会归城，心下着急，却面对那严加看守无计可施，只能暂且乖上几日，待那些下武百无聊赖了，自己便有机会了。

 

他不去饭厅用餐，每餐都差侍女去领。饭菜从米饭、渍物、味噌、天妇罗样样齐全，渐渐变得残次粗糙，一日侍女领回两个白饭团给他时，实在是面上挂不住，替他煎了茶，在碗中捣碎那饭团，加了几片海苔和小勺酱油，觍颜递给他。兴许是此举传到了不知哪位女眷耳中，那侍女便再也不敢厚待他了。

 

偶有一日，他的饭菜又恢复了最初的规格。这其中必有蹊跷，但大野从小舐毒而生，早已百毒不侵，女人的那些伎俩与他来说不过是隔靴搔痒。

 

第二日他嫌闷，去庭院里走了走，与阿南迎面对上，看那一副见了鬼的模样，大野便知道了在他饭菜中下手脚的是谁。

 

他坏心眼地对阿南一笑，后者即刻脸色煞白，慌慌张张地改道而行。

 

不出他所料，下武们不清楚他是忍者，这几日他又乖巧得如同家犬，只当他是个惹了大名、手无缚鸡之力的可怜人。

 

他身边伺候的人已经从最开始的五人减少到一人，正合他意，将那小姑娘差走，趁众人用午膳之时，他沿小路疾行至宅邸一隅，从怀中摸出两枚苦无，插入青砖之间的缝隙之中，脚下使力，转瞬就翻越了那似乎不可征服的高墙。

 

这身和服恰好成了他最好的掩护，如此他便能够在路中央光明正大地骑马疾驰。以此马脚力，不出一刻钟他就能离开和歌山。

 

#

 

此时君代正在用膳，从平安京带来的寿司师傅立在一旁，细细净了手，将煮熟的珍珠米团成适宜女人小口的大小。

 

凌乱的脚步声由远及近，在门外驻了足。她抬眼看去，轻喝道：“怎的了，这样慌慌张张的。”

 

那侍女跑得满面绯红，为难地张了张嘴。见状君代将她唤了进来，她附了过去，耳语几句。

 

听罢君代轻笑一声，唤来只听命于她的武士十余名，吩咐道：“大人不听话的小妾逃走了。将他抓回来便是功劳一件，若抓不回来……”

 

她端起茶杯，优雅端庄地品了一口，暗藏凌厉的双眸淡淡地掠过几人：“你们这些人，我要多少，就有多少。”

 

#

 

大野万万没有想到，自己竟然这么快就被发现了。原本他想，那智的武士已然出了城，而大名与上等武将均不在城中，那几个女眷是无法使唤那些忠心耿耿一根筋的武士们的。可正拼命追逐自己的这群人，是武士无疑了。

 

他未曾修过御马之术，马受了惊，长嘶着扬起前蹄，将他甩下马去。

 

磕在石板路上的瞬间他就昏厥了过去，再醒来，已是被带回了城，后背抵着绵软的床榻，手脚被分开牢牢捆住。他身上的素白和服没了踪影，取而代之的是一件红色的轻薄纱衣。

 

他一见到红色，就忍不住想起那日狼狈的自己。

 

什么样的主子喂什么样的狗。怎的都喜欢拿红色来羞辱人？

 

正这样想着，房门被拉开了，进来了三四个侍女。他眼下这副惨状被女人看见了，即便那些女人眼中平淡无波，看他仿佛看一根木桩一样，他仍是感到了灭顶的羞耻。

 

有人往他口中倒入甜兮兮的诡异液体，有人以黑布蒙上了他的双眼，有人往他口中塞入了丑陋的口枷。双腿被扯着锁链拉开，软香温玉的手心捧起他的性器，顶端被套上了冰凉的束具。这让他一时恶寒，狠狠地打了个颤。现在阴茎还没有勃起，套上去没什么感觉，但他能够想到性器膨胀之后缩在笼子之中将会是怎样的难熬。

 

喝下去的大概是催情药。他感到身子火烧火燎，口干舌燥，侍女衣摆掀起的微风都能将他撩拨到几欲尖叫。

 

他咬着舌尖，暂时逼退了体内放荡的淫兽。朦朦胧胧间，他感觉那纤指划过会阴，直向他后穴坠落下去。

 

这下大野再也忍受不住了，嗓中逸出绝望的嘶鸣，孤注一掷般将手腕脚踝处本就啮合精密的骨头再缩了一圈，直缩到自己疼痛难捱的程度，那四处锁链仍旧紧紧地贴合在他皮肤上。

 

“别白费力气了，你会缩骨这事，君代夫人还能不知道么？”

 

随后这个耀武扬威地说出了自家主子名讳的侍女，被一边的侍女狠狠地掌了嘴，一个清脆的耳光之后，屋子里再次陷入了沉寂。

 

只能听得见他难耐喘息的沉寂。

 

他茫茫然地注视着眼前的黑暗，放任那三指宽的淫具进入自己的甬道。粗细已经算是温柔了，比起前些天把他干得死去活来的那根肉棒，这小小淫器不知道得轻松多少。可他混沌大脑中却仍旧残存了那么一丝清醒，冷静地提醒自己那些人哪里会那样好心……不过是想看他被欲望逼上绝路，用那排泄的谷道来难堪地裹弄这小小物什罢了。

 

侍女们悄悄退了出去——或者说只是隐匿了气息——总之是没有再来碰他。大野连腿都合不上，甚至无法依靠摩擦来取得半点抚慰。锁链被他挣得哗哗作响，到后来彻底没了力气，只能被锁链吊高双腿，大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛个没完。

 

他并不知道侍女点上了催情的熏香。他只是感觉自己像是一坛被高速发酵的酒，本该用漫长时间来忍受的欲望，现在居然要让他用短短几个时辰来承受。大脑被加热到沸腾一般，烧光了他的理智。他开始控制不住身体的肌肉，绵密肠壁的蠕动将小小的淫器吞咽到深处，直到歪打正着地抵住了敏感的小凸起，激得他瞬间头皮炸裂，伸长脖子厉声嘶吼。

 

然而那东西只是个死物，自然不懂他的渴求，老老实实地蜷在他穴肉中不动窝了。

 

又是羞愤欲绝又是欲求不满，他甚至没有意识到自己哭了。黑色布条沾了水泡发膨胀，紧紧地贴在他眼皮上；阴茎也因为快感膨胀到极致，被那铁笼禁锢着，只能徒劳地溢出透明粘液，黏黏糊糊地沾湿了他的下腹。

 

大野正在被困在情欲的噩梦中沉浮挣扎，忽然一双粗粝大手抓住了他的腰肢，一个天旋地转他已然被扛在了那人肩上。他倏地慌了，唇中流泻出含混的惨叫，经过口枷的扭曲竟显出了三份媚态。

 

“叫什么叫？小骚货！一会儿随便你犯贱，这会儿别来勾引老子！”

 

陌生的味道，粗糙的手掌，粗鲁的话语。

 

不是樱井翔……

 

大野浑身一震，不敢相信自己居然有一瞬想到了那个害得他如此凄惨的罪魁祸首。可他没办法否认，自己的确这样幻想过，幻想这只是那个男人突如其来的恶趣味，幻想自己熬过这一时就能够看到那男人恶质的笑容……

 

他……到底怎么了，他的脑子已经坏了……

 

眼前蒙着布条，他不知道自己被带到了哪里。男人将他吊了起来，但他身体一点力气都没有，根本站不住，所有的重量都集中在手腕的镣铐上，肩膀似乎下一秒就会被扯断。

 

灌入鼻腔的空气比刚刚清新得多，这让他的神智渐渐清明。耳边有鸟叫声，树叶也被风吹拂得沙沙作响。他虽然看不见，但能感受到身上被投射了无数道灼热的视线。

 

他正在被视奸。

 

“这……不是被押回来的……”

 

“听说是君代夫人抓他回来的……”

 

“君代夫人还说了，这是替大人惩罚不安分的小妾……”

 

“这——！这男人，怎么也能当……”

 

“你可不知道，有些男人天生就贱得很，生下来就是给男人操的……”

 

闭……闭嘴……

 

反抗之声再次被扭曲成异样的风情，传到他耳中，连他自己都听得面红耳赤。他听到周围的议论声消失了，取而代之的是逐渐急促的呼吸声。他吓得几乎忘了呼吸，那些粗重的喘息声如同雷鸣一般，震得他心惊胆战手足无措。

 

“君代夫人把他放在这里，是……是说，可以随便上吗？……”

 

“呜——！！！呜、呜呃——”

 

不！！！！

 

他看不见、说不出，虚张声势露出的獠牙都没有人看见。

 

活了这么多年，他才第一次知道，身为男人的自己，居然有朝一日会被骂天生下贱、被男人看光身体、甚至还会……

 

别……别这么对他！别这么对他！！！

 

 

肆

 

 

小武士面红耳赤地从山水雅苑中脱身出来。

 

他刚刚吃完饭，肚子圆滚滚的，撑得难受，正准备去屋后的雅苑偷偷懒消消食，那里是下武们常去的地方。

 

虽然平时那里就会聚着许多人，但今天却有些不同，武士们没有零零散散三五成群，而是堆在池边围成一圈。

 

他今年14岁，正是爱看热闹的年纪。他长得不高，但瘦瘦小小，在人群中间灵活地穿来穿去，三下五除二就挤到了最前头。

 

一抬头，他傻眼了。

 

有个男人几乎是全裸着被绑在池塘边上，浑身都泛着粉红色，嘴被堵着眼被蒙着，涎水从闭不上的唇角涓然流下，腿间那团软肉被淫邪的器物栓牢，更深处似乎风情更甚，但他羞赧万分，已经不敢再多看一眼了。

 

他没想到，同为男人的躯体，居然能够散发出如此风情。

 

鼻孔一热，他知道要坏事，若是被那些个侍卫见到了铁定要嘲笑他是个毛没长齐的毛头小子。他慌忙捂着鼻子，猫着腰挤了出去，逃命似的离开了。

 

他低着头，只顾着脚下没注意眼前，刚跑出雅苑，便碰的一声撞上了人。

 

“慌慌张张的。”

 

那人被他撞了个结结实实，但仍旧站得极稳，还顺手拉住了差点摔倒的自己。

 

小武士看清了来人是谁，倒抽一口冷气：“长、长顺大人！您怎么提前回来了？”

 

长顺并未回答他的问题，而是问道：“我一路过来，也没见到个人。你又如此慌张，发生什么了？”

 

小武士犹豫了一下，挠了挠后脑勺脸红得要滴血，实在是说不出口：“您跟我来！”

 

小武士原路返了回去，长顺跟在他身后。他比小武士要高了不少，远远地就看到了那被吊在树上的男人。人高马大的武士们以他为中心围成了一圈，没人说话，个个眼睛通红，死死盯着男人的身体。

 

但好在他还有妾室这么层身份在，私底下新仇旧怨，各个心怀鬼胎，这些侍卫彼此牵制，一时都不敢逾越。

 

“胡闹！”长顺啐道，“快把人放下来！”

 

听到这熟悉声音，武士们顿时乱作一团，仿佛被撞破了羞耻之事一样拔腿欲走，却被长顺的目光钉在原地，动弹不得焦躁不堪。

 

“把人送回房里，你们几个，去好生伺候着。”长顺这边嘱咐好了，那边回过身去，沉声问道，“这是怎么回事？”

 

#

 

“是我。”君代将纤纤玉指放在侍女奉上的软布中，擦净了水珠，对长顺所说满不在乎，“我不过是替大人教训这不知好歹的妾室罢了，这样也有错？”

 

长顺皱眉：“君代夫人。此事并不是您想象中那样单纯……”

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“那忍者生性自由，这些日子大名心心念念都是这人。”长顺叹气，“不瞒君代夫人，昨日我同大名一起时，大名还提起了这人。”

 

君代虽然身为将军之女，骄横跋扈，但还是懂得自己为何身在此地，不过是父亲稳住樱井的一颗棋子罢了。她若是懂得分寸，樱井还对她睁一只眼闭一只眼，也会如普通夫妻一般对她好；若她胡闹过了头，樱井铁定要给她颜色看。

 

动了男人心尖尖上的人——就算这人可能只是短暂花火——男人一定不会给她好果子吃。她知道这男人仁厚外表下流着怎样冰冷的血液。

 

君代抿了抿唇，垂下了眼眸：“长顺大人有何指教？”

 

长顺略一沉吟，答道：“夫人不妨再找些别的罪名来——欲加之罪，何患无辞。这罪愈重，私刑便动得愈有道理。”

 

“若是被大人察觉……”君代略显动摇。

 

“夫人若是坐以待毙……长顺已经有三年未见大名怒状了。一旦夫人平息了大人怒气，还能让大人彻底对这男人失去兴趣，今后夫人也将更有威信。”长顺摇了摇头，“我不多言，一切由夫人定夺。”

 

#

 

那股兴奋和背德的劲头过去，散去之后下武们变得人心惶惶。大野虽然是个男人，但却是大名宠幸过的、只差了名分的妾室。他们无法阻止君代夫人，但至少应该管好自己的眼睛。

 

一天之后，大批人马随樱井回了城。

 

樱井表面上面色平静，但瞳仁中还是酝酿了令人惧怕的阴沉风暴。沐浴过后，他换上一身便衣，问长顺：“他呢？”

 

长顺恭敬道：“在寝殿中休息。”

 

“莫要惊动了他。”樱井拦下想要悄悄去唤起大野的随从，“我先去君代那里。”

 

“君代夫人一大早就去了佳寿夫人处，至今还未回殿。”长顺答道，“大人您在此歇息吧，我去唤几位夫人过来。”

 

樱井披上羽织，敛了袖子起身，意味不言而明，长顺招呼了几个随从跟上了樱井。

 

佳寿宫中一片愁云惨淡。

 

“怎的了，都这么一副恹恹的模样。”樱井黑眸淡淡地扫过去，“君代呢？”

 

“君代夫人在里面陪着佳寿夫人呢……”

 

许是樱井一行动静太大惊扰了内屋，君代未着往常华丽的大振袖，而是一身素色小纹，唇色黯淡眼圈泛红。

 

樱井抬手拭去她眼角泪痕，问道：“出了什么事。”

 

“佳寿妹妹、佳寿妹妹她——”

 

话未说完，人已是哭得肝肠寸断，腿脚一软便瘫倒到樱井身上。樱井将她扶起，再一看，已然不省人事，便将君代交给了身边仆从：“带君代夫人回去休息。”

 

“叫佳寿出来见我。”

 

侍女嗫嚅几声：“佳寿夫人受了惊吓，一时起不来身……”

 

樱井温言道：“是哪个不长眼的，竟然吓着了我们佳寿？”

 

侍女偷偷瞄着樱井，见他无丝毫怒色，反倒是一副担心的神情，便卸下了那份胆怯，回道：“那粗鄙的忍者，见佳寿夫人软香温玉天人之姿，竟平白生了邪念，差点将佳寿夫人……”

 

樱井眉毛一皱：“你继续讲。”

 

“……多亏君代夫人，一听得佳寿夫人受了欺负，立马派了人来驱赶那忍者。”侍女支支吾吾的，好似在背诵什么，“只是君代夫人为人直率豪爽，忍不住惩罚了那忍者，还望大名……”

 

“我自有考量。”樱井压揉眉心，“你下去罢。我去看看佳寿。”

 

#

 

樱井的随从甫一离开，君代便睁眼起了身。焦急地等了一刻钟，终于见到长顺人影。她提着裙角迎上来，急问道：“大人什么反应？”

 

“大人很是怜惜佳寿夫人，也没有来此问责的意思。”长顺回道。

 

君代长舒一口气：“那便好。待入了夜，我再亲自去见大名。”

 

“今夜还是罢了，约莫大名会去教训那不懂事的忍者，今日夫人且休息罢，有何事，明日再讲。”

 

“也好。”惊慌已然消失的无影无踪，往日那分傲气再度浮现在君代脸上，她掩嘴一笑，“多谢长顺大人。”

 

“倒是夫人，佳寿夫人怎么会……？”

 

君代眨了眨眼睛，含混地搪塞了长顺的问话。

 

佳寿平日只懂吴侬软语，为人软弱，背后又没有显赫的家族，大名平日只宠幸阿江与君代，常常略去佳寿与阿南。而阿南有自知之明，不去妄想大名的宠爱，而是攀附着阿江，故而生活也还勉强得过。

 

只有佳寿，地位又低，又不得宠爱。有此机会能得大名怜惜，她求之不得，若东窗事发，她只需推给始作俑者便是，被将军之女威胁云云，这些个撒娇讨饶之事，没人比她更得心应手了。

 

#

 

大野从茫茫的雪野中苏醒过来。

 

身上是温软的被褥，他不晓得自己何时昏了过去，但身上干净清爽，后面也没有撕裂般疼痛，他苦中作乐，暗自庆幸，闭着眼叹了口气。

 

“你叹个什么气？我两房夫人一个被吓病了，一个担心得晕了过去，我还没叹气呢。”

 

樱井翔回来了。

 

大野听不懂他在说什么，便睁了眼，淡淡道：“关我何事。”

 

“刚将你抓回来你就跑，实在是顽劣得紧，莫不是苦头还没吃够。”

 

大野苦笑：“再不敢了。”

 

兴许是觉得自己这回话太弱气，不等樱井反应，大野迅速地补上了一句：“大名救了我弟弟，我理应交出我这条贱命。”

 

听他此话，樱井竟脸色怪异地滞了一滞，半晌才恢复了往常神色，戏谑回道：“你若是早些清楚，此番也不会闹得我家天翻地覆。”

 

大野轻声道：“身不由己。”

 

“这事暂且过去。”樱井敛眸，声音中带上了些薄凉之色，“侮我妾室之事，你怎么解释？”

 

大野身体剧震，缓缓抬起眼眸，难以置信地反问道：“我侮你妾室？”

 

“佳寿受了惊，君代替小佳寿出了头。虽然这事做的不妥，可若是我在城中，我也定会狠罚你。”樱井面无表情，“只不过，我在城中的话，你是不是就没这个贼胆了？”

 

赶不上樱井连珠炮般的质询，大野怒极反笑，撩开被子坐起身来，声音带了颤：“我……”

 

“我给你解释的机会。”樱井双手环胸，眼神冰凉，“快点，别耗尽我的耐心。”

 

大野闭了闭眼，凄声道：“欲加之罪，何患无辞！”

 

樱井站起身来，肩上羽织滑落在地，哂笑道：“怎的是你摆出如此委屈之色？”

 

大野横下心来不说话，只是难以遏制那凄惨的神色，指尖绞紧了素色锦被。樱井欺身压了上来，抚摸大野脸庞，指尖滑到他紧咬的双唇之间，低声骂道：“快松口，没轻没重的。”

 

“你想怎样就怎样，不必管我。好像你未曾弄出血来似的。”大野眼睛低垂，盯着樱井腰间的鹤纹腰带，垂头丧气地抿起了唇。

 

樱井沿着他腰线摸到臀瓣中央，那处还微微泛着湿意，柔柔软软，手指能够轻而易举地探入其中。但好在肉壁完好无损，摸来摸去只会引得他隐忍叹息，如此一来他便安心了，眉间忽然染上一丝软意。

 

他扯开腰带，脱掉沉重着物，拉开了大野双腿，沉身挺入。大野下意识地张开双唇，促声低吟，在樱井全部顶入后神志才清醒了一点，悔恨地咬住了拳头。

 

“她们两个人什么德行，我还不了解么？”樱井拉开他的手，“你不再是忍者，你是我的人。好好学学，怎么在我这里过活。”

 

大野神情一晃，樱井字字如雷，句句扎到他心脏柔软之上。还等不及回味这奇异感受，樱井便晃动腰身，反复碾压过柔嫩穴肉，他便彻底聚不起精神了，只能揪紧樱井白色襦袢下的结实上臂，艰难地忍住沉闷的呻吟。

 

趁他头脑昏乱，樱井吃吃一笑，叹息道：“你好歹一个男人，以后莫要再叫那些个女人给欺负了。”

 

 

伍

 

 

晨起之时，窗外诡异的安静，樱井已经不见了踪影。他翻身坐起，瞬间七八个的侍女鱼贯而入，服侍他穿上赤色振袖和服。他有些无奈，但已经不想在穿着上斤斤计较了，只是在头发被梳起之后，婉拒了侍女往他头上装点发饰的打算。

 

穿戴整齐后他突然反应了过来。

 

“你们是谁的仆役？”他问。

 

侍女答道：“是大人您的。”

 

大野蹙眉道：“我可没这么多人。”

 

侍女摆弄着他的衣领，将他印着红色樱花的白皙后颈露了出来。

 

“是大名吩咐的，以后这些人就跟着您了。”长顺在门口伏着身，“大名请您一同用早膳。”

 

大野搞不清楚这葫芦里卖的什么药，只好懵懵懂懂地跟着长顺走了。

 

他本以为是和樱井私下里用个餐罢了，没想到长顺将他引到了饭厅。此时饭厅中已然是坐满了人，他出现在门口之时，里面大大小小的人物都齐刷刷地投来了目光。

 

大野原本就是藏在黑暗中的人，实在不擅长和人打交道，霎时背后发凉，冷汗津津。

 

樱井朝他招了招手：“过来，智君。”

 

智、智君。

 

大野险些被吓了个踉跄，初夜樱井那温厚假象之下的残暴早就深深地刻在他脑海里，樱井如此反常的亲昵，着实让他无福消受。

 

“快过来，”樱井再次开了金口，“莫要再让大家等你了。”

 

他硬着头皮走过去，在樱井右侧的坐垫上坐了下来。另一边坐着阿江，大野偷瞄了阿江一眼，那女人还是神色如常不为所动的模样。左侧坐着女眷，右侧坐了几个肱股之臣。大野捧着味噌汤歪着头，猛地发现了哪里不对劲。

 

君代不在。

 

大野转动眼眸望向樱井，硬是按捺住了满腹疑问，乖乖地吃完了饭。樱井用完餐，从长顺手中接过两枚苦无递给大野。

 

大野还不太习惯和服，不如说根本不懂自己应该遵守怎样的礼数，袖子滑到了肘部，直接伸过手去接了下来。不懂樱井给他武器是何用意，他也知道自己当下非男非女更非忍者的模样有多诡异，问不出口，只能静静地等樱井解释。

 

“去换个衣服，”樱井看上去心情不错，“我后院等你。”

 

#

 

长顺给了他一套不伦不类的夜行衣。虽然穿起来没有自己那身舒服，但他手里只有苦无，暗器兜都是空的，他根本无需在意暗器的位置是否合手称心。

 

樱井在后院练刀，羽织脱在一边。见他过来了，便笑吟吟地转过身来，缓缓地将刀锋对准了他的鼻尖。大野见状已是了然，从后腰摸出苦无拿在手上，深深地伏低了腰肢。

 

若偷袭失败，不得不和敌人正面对决之时，他通常会走后手。比起先发制人，他更喜欢慢慢地消磨对方的意志。只不过昨夜一番再次伤了他的身体，惯常的姿势带来了不寻常的不适，他眉头紧皱，咬牙撑着。

 

樱井心眼坏，岔开双腿站定，一副敌不动我不动的态势。

 

大野知道他这是在玩弄自己，便后撤右腿脚尖点地，如风如雷般窜了出去，两枚苦无合十，朝樱井劈去。樱井速度更快，反手一挡，铿锵两声接住了苦无。

 

樱井力气大，大野只能双手硬撑住他武士刀的来势，根本无暇撤出一只手偷袭。他伸腿扫向樱井下盘，对方纹丝不动。此次攻击已然定了颓势，他只好借力将自己向后弹去，猛退几步，还未站定就往右侧一倒，以诡异的姿势改变了方向，飞速绕后攻击樱井侧腰。

 

谁知樱井忽然收了刀，抓住大野踹过来的脚腕，另一只手从上往下狠劈他手腕，顿时他整个胳膊都麻了，再也握不住武器。樱井如法炮制，卸了他另一枚苦无，揽住他后颈，悠悠然地看他挣脱不掉钳制的窘境。

 

大野左脚沾地，右脚被樱井抓住，几乎被樱井提在手上。试着挣脱未果，他只得一屏息，用力蹬地，把左膝折叠到胸前，踏着樱井胸膛，硬是把两人分开。他来了兴致，不肯认输，立马疾跑几步欲捡回刚刚被卸的武器。他单执一枚苦无，扭过身去一看，樱井正坐在地上揉胸口，神情竟是孩童玩闹后撒泼耍赖似的委屈。

 

这下大野也不知道怎么办了，眼神乱飘，总之是先将苦无收回了后袋，来到樱井面前。樱井揪住他腰后的布料将他拽倒，大野一时没有防备，姿势乱七八糟地跌坐在樱井腿间。

 

樱井也不说话，周围又空无一人，顿时心跳声都变得明晰。

 

“君代呢？”大野开口。

 

“问她做什么。”樱井将插在脚边土中的苦无拔出来，在手里把玩，“你莫不是想要替那顽劣家伙求情？怪不得被欺负。”

 

大野登时无语，半天才从牙缝中挤出半句话：“我不是女人，用不着……”

 

樱井伸手，抓了一把大野胯下，恶劣道：“我还不清楚。”

 

“……”大野冷不丁地被偷袭，瞠目结舌地夹起双腿，不敢相信樱井一介大名居然还会开到这样幼稚的玩笑。

 

“我替你教训君代，是我乐意为之，是我想替你出头，我没有叫你不要动手。”樱井把下巴搁在大野肩上，连着说了四个我，“你可懂了？”

 

大野轻啧一声，心想自己就是招架不住樱井这真真假假的态度，但却又不能否认自己听过这解释，心里的确好受些了。

 

而且因为已经决定要侍候樱井了， 他对这能让自己过得更舒坦的蜜糖不再那样抗拒。

 

“大名，庆宗大人派人将忍……”

 

樱井脸色骤变，将苦无掷到那不长眼的侍从脚下，厉声喝道：“退下！”

 

下武传话说到半截，吓破了胆，连滚带爬地离开了。方才樱井在他耳边怒喝，声音震耳欲聋，大野倒抽着凉气捂住耳朵，小声嘟囔：“怎么这么大火气……”

 

樱井回过神来，有些愕然自己刚才的勃然大怒，更说不出自己为何如此失态。他听到庆宗的名字，便知道这是自己半月前吩咐长顺去取的忍者遗骨被送来了。

 

但此刻大野在他怀里，他心里泛着莫名的情绪，不想让大野知道自己弟弟已经没了。他脑子灵活，什么事情都处理得来，什么变故的应付得了，故而不会轻易着急动怒，往日更是从不考虑他人感受。

 

大野只跟了他半个月，自然不清楚他此番举动是多么异常。

 

为了掩饰心中动摇，樱井拍了拍大野后腰，示意他从自己身上起来。大野会意，一个翻身半跪在一边，拍掉膝盖上的灰后慢悠悠地站了起来。

 

樱井其实很喜欢大野这利利索索的模样，但这么一身风尘仆仆的装束实在上不得厅堂。两个人又过了几招后，樱井便放大野回去梳洗干净，自己则转身去见了庆宗派来的人。

 

那人许是听说了刚才后院之事，神情战战兢兢胆小甚微，头都不敢抬，只擎高了手中瓷瓶。

 

樱井接到手中，打开那青白瓷瓶，里面装着半瓶粉末。

 

“是那忍者的右手。”

 

樱井顿时觉得手中的小瓷瓶沉甸甸的，竟是托都托不住。

 

#

 

接连几日，樱井每日都约大野出来比试几个回合。忍者虽然技不如人，却从不甘拜下风，他又聪明得紧，只这么几天就习得了武士招数的六七分，能偶尔从樱井手中偷走那么一两招。

 

偶日他还用自己偷偷留的手里剑配合一对苦无卸了樱井的武士刀，樱井盯着掉落在地的刀，大野恍然发觉自己往日那没大没小的自由性子又回来了，暗暗地咽唾沫，灰溜溜地交出了手里剑。

 

樱井倒也不恼，许是觉得着忍者的玩意儿有趣，硬是拉着大野在院子里耗了整个下午。

 

大野没觉得这样有什么不好，忍者本来就是自由奔放，不会坏心眼给人使绊子，自己过得开心就不会去管别的事情了。

 

他甚至不关心君代去了哪里。

 

他更不知道在这院子之外，君代被遣送回平安京一事，掀起了多大的波澜。

 

外界道樱井大名这是准备翻天了，可樱井却从来没有露出一丝一毫的破绽，不仅如此，每天还悠悠闲闲地拿出半天时间陪大野耍刀弄枪。

 

时间一晃，一个月过去了。临近七夕，城外庆典的气息越来越浓，城中的小竹子上也有人悄悄地挂上了粉色诗笺与小巧玲珑的装饰物。

 

入夜后，樱井唤他去凉亭一起用些点心，石桌上摆着水羊羹、鲷鱼烧和一叠西瓜馅蜜。

 

准备的都是甜兮兮的糕点，大野喜欢吃这些个甜蜜吃食，便拿起鲷鱼烧，掰了一半递给樱井。樱井恍了下神，接过馅料丰沛的鱼头，沉默地咬了下去。

 

这时有几个侍女捧着几碟花花绿绿的东西靠近过来，凑近了大野一看，是黏黏糊糊软软糯糯的各色米团子，还热乎乎的。大野看侍女露出的手腕上都缠绕着精致的绳线，发饰也与众不同，便问出了声：“今天是个什么日子？”

 

“七夕。”樱井拿起一串酱油团子塞到大野手里，“外面有祭典。”

 

大野扭头往城外的方向看去，那片好像是灯火通明的样子，天际都隐隐地染上了鹅黄的灯光。

 

“想去么？”樱井问他。

 

大野收回了目光，咬了口团子，小声道：“算了。”

 

樱井撑着下巴看他脸上露出的细微神情，回头吩咐道：“你们带他去换件衣服。”

 

他旋过身来，大野嘴里还填着团子，腮帮子鼓鼓的。他微微一笑，说道，“你打扮得漂漂亮亮的，我们扮作夫妻，去给家中的小女儿乞个巧。”

 

 

陆

 

大野这还是第一次穿浴衣，坐在那里任由侍女摆弄，脸上头一回流露出了无奈之外的表情，似乎是感觉很新鲜。红色棉布上印着白色勾边，裙裾压着洁白的大朵百合。

 

侍女们又要梳起他的头发，他这时才想起樱井叫他扮红妆，便别别扭扭的移开了眸子，眼睛一闭什么都不管了。他不知道自己什么模样，扮好后就拿来小团扇，赤脚踏着木屐，啪嗒啪嗒地迈出了房门。

 

樱井换了一身轻快的亚麻色浴衣，坐在府前石阶上，伸长了腿，摇着团扇等他。

 

听见脚步声他便站起身，回了头，那红妆的忍者霎一出现在视野之中，他心跳便猛地失了节奏。

 

他早就认可了这人清秀精致的长相，却万万没想到每换一种装束，整个人都会流露出完全不一样的气息。这几日他和大野频繁地接触，大野也渐渐卸下了心防，此时他就像是个与青梅竹马相约共赴夏日祭的少女，毫不设防，天真烂漫。

 

转眼大野就来到了眼前。

 

眼睛描了惑人的嫣红，头上却装点着白色穗子，全身上下红与白交错，媚意与纯洁交织，让人难以移开目光。

 

樱井牵起他的手，大野下意识地挣了一下，但很快便老老实实地任他握着。

 

祭典的中心离宅邸不远，一路上有昏暗灯光照明，鼎沸人声仿佛一直环绕在耳边。大野眼睛睁得溜圆，似乎有点胆怯人多的地方，反过来捏住了樱井的手指。

 

樱井垂眸瞥了他一眼，悄悄地放开了手，而大野仿佛没有察觉，甚至顺着樱井的手掌，一路往上摸去，湿漉漉的手心紧紧握住了樱井的手腕。樱井唇边泛着笑意，带着大野往人声的方向走。声音愈大，大野和他贴得愈紧密。

 

在岔路转了弯，眼前不再是蜿蜒的小路，路边也不再是密林，灯笼和小型焰火散发出的光芒，荧荧地点亮了前方的世界。大野的眼睛一下子亮了，原本是樱井在前拉扯着他，这下大野收不住步子，反倒是樱井被他拽着走了。

 

“想玩点什么？”钻入了喧闹人群之中，樱井不得不附在大野耳边大声问，“想捞金鱼么？”

 

大野侧过头，想要如法炮制回答樱井的问题，却不想自己反射太快，樱井还没来得及闪开，嘴唇便轻轻地擦过了樱井唇角。大野望着樱井愣了一下，后者却消化得很快，直接把人搂进怀里吻了下去。

 

大野被亲得七荤八素，被樱井放开后仍旧晕头转向的。回过神来，手里已经多了一颗苹果糖，面前的摊位中摆着长长的水槽，各色金鱼游弋其中。

 

虽然没有玩过，但他好像无论在什么方面都天赋异禀，三两下就又偷得了樱井的手艺，撩起袖子大刀阔斧地往小碗中捞鱼。樱井悄悄地提起他颈后滑落下去的松垮衣领，掩住了家纹，大野却浑然不觉，玩得不亦乐乎。

 

付钱买下了全部的金鱼，分了两个小袋子装好，樱井把装了两条鱼的袋子留给大野，鱼儿的大部队全都交给了身后的侍从。小竹子周围围着的都是带着小孩和年轻的父母，细细竹杆上摇曳着五彩斑斓的纸笺和纸折的花束。

 

卖空白纸笺的中年女人看两个人打扮贵态，后面还跟着几个下人，便凑上前来招呼道：“夫人想求个什么？”

 

大野怔了怔，意识到这声夫人是喊自己，脸猛地涨红了，被唾沫一呛，把头埋在樱井袖子后面止不住地咳嗽。

 

樱井拍着他的后背，笑道：“你害羞个什么。”

 

小贩的目光落到大野平坦的小腹之上，一副了然的模样：“要么夫人挂两个签子吧。男孩儿求个正直不阿仕途顺利，女孩儿求个心灵手巧温柔贤惠。”

 

大野头都抬不起来，他实在不知道此时此刻是被认出来自己是男儿身好还是认不出来好，进退两难，他干脆顺水推舟，从篮中取了一红一蓝两张纸笺，交给了樱井。

 

“我不会写字。”大野低声说，“反正也不可能有孩子，你随意写写好了，就当是给阿江以后的孩子祈个福……”

 

樱井挑了挑眉毛：“你想写什么？”

 

“刚才大娘不是说了么？男孩儿仕途顺利，女孩儿心灵手巧。”大野搪塞道，“这种话……这种好话，我不怎么会说。”

 

樱井从桌上拿起笔，摊平了大野的手掌，将纸笺放了上去。大野双手捧着纸笺，一动不敢动，死死地盯着樱井游移的笔锋。

 

与君相遇  
乃思长生

 

大野打量了两眼，问道：“写了什么？”

 

樱井抚了抚唇畔，微微一笑：“仕途顺利，心灵手巧。”

 

大野不疑有他，挑了一棵小竹子，将两枚纸笺挂到了一处。他环顾四周，发现周围飘扬的纸片上都装饰着折纸。樱井刚想吩咐下人去买两个饰物来，那边大野已经干脆地将头上白色穗子拆了下来，挂到那纸笺边。

 

樱井眉眼骤然温柔起来，静静地等他摆弄完那纸笺，才牵了他的手离开。

 

一路上樱井一直在买点心，鲷鱼烧、章鱼丸子和蜜饯，一样一样地塞到大野手里。穿过最为繁华的地带，越走人流越是稀疏，樱井带他爬上不远处的山坡，寻了处干燥些的草地坐了下来。

 

樱井撑着脸看他：“我也想吃那个。”

 

大野便把蜜饯盒子放在两人之间，分给樱井一个木叉。樱井也不接，直勾勾地瞅着大野。他恍然明白了，插了一块樱色蜜饯送到樱井嘴边。

 

樱井一边嚼着蜜饯，一边问：“还有什么想玩的么？”

 

“……”大野放下木叉，沉默了半晌，用极其细微的声音说，“我……”

 

樱井侧过脸：“嗯？”

 

“我想见见我弟弟。”

 

烟花在漆黑的天空骤然炸裂。

 

青年纯粹的黑眸中，同样倒映了那极尽绚烂的烟火。但大野丝毫不在意漂亮的花火，只是在鼓起全部的勇气提出要求后，静静地，小心翼翼地看着他。

 

樱井心脏一滞，煎熬不已，胸前挂着的瓷瓶开始隐隐发烫。他勉强定了定神，扯出一抹不怎么自然的苦笑，牵着大野的手来到自己胸口，引他隔着轻薄棉布握住了那瓷瓶。

 

大野不明所以地望着樱井。

 

樱井将制成挂坠的瓷瓶取下，搁在大野手心。

 

“我……晚了一步。”

 

大野身体剧震，哆哆嗦嗦聚不成个完整的哭音，只是微张着嘴，眼泪大颗地从眸中汹涌而出，转眼间那青白瓷瓶就被打得湿淋淋的，指缝之间黏连的都是咸涩的泪水。

 

刚刚才变得柔和的樱井的脸庞，在他眼里再次变得可怖。他捧着瓷瓶，拼命挣扎着想要离开这个男人，这个分明没有救他弟弟还道貌岸然地占有了他的男人，这个让他失去了家失去了亲人、沦落各处受尽屈辱的男人……

 

这个他真的无法看透的男人。

 

他手脚酸软，做不到体体面面地离开，却难以遏制身体的恐慌，只好狼狈不堪地伏在地上，像条只有躯干的蠕虫一般扭曲地逃了半尺。

 

樱井钳住他的腰，从后面压了过来。

 

这些天他已经熟悉了樱井的气息，这独一无二的熏香在他心里已经和樱井画上了等号。被这股幽香所包裹，竟如同被冰凉的巨蛇紧紧缠缚，扑在颈侧的樱井的鼻息，更是宛如正在发出恐吓信号的嘶嘶作响的蛇信。他如坠冰窖，四肢发麻，呼吸几欲停歇。

 

“智君、智君，别怕，你听我说，你听我说……”

 

樱井瞬间慌了神。灵巧的唇舌什么花言巧语都憋不出，只能徒劳地重复着苍白无力的语句。

 

本以为自己三两句就能够搪塞过去，万万没想到大野的反应竟然如此激烈。

 

失去了家人是这样令人悲痛欲绝的事情吗？

 

母亲刚生下他就被生了女儿的正妻毒死，他像株杂草一样在冰冷的偏院长大。虽然对生母没什么印象更没什么感情，但在处死正妻、弑父夺位之时，为母报仇的理由让他此番大逆不道之举站住了脚，再加上长顺的推波助澜，他的重情重义众人皆知。

 

为了以德服众，他为自己编织了血肉丰满的假面。但他知道自己的血液是冰凉的，不指望那些个虚与委蛇虚情假意的人能够真正理解他……在大名之位，他也不需要人理解。

 

他是披着武士外壳的虎狼之族。

 

但这忍者，却不是虎狼一般无情无义之人……

 

大野蜷在他身下，已然没了动静，眼睛瞠得大大的，偶尔痉挛一样打个哆嗦，握住瓷瓶的手爆出条条青筋。

 

“庆宗他恨极了忍者，却又是我亲信家臣。我本想留你交欢后问庆宗要人，没想到那夜庆宗已然动了手。”樱井掰过他的脸，强迫他听着，“我将你弟弟的骨头取回来，磨成了粉末，就装在这个小瓶子里。”

 

大野抿着嘴唇，垂下眼眸不知目光聚焦在哪里。

 

“怎么现在才……”大野鼻尖通红，眼睛湿漉漉的，连睫毛都盈着水光。

 

樱井见他态度软化，忙道：“你当初恨极了我。自那之后，我就一直随身装着这骨灰瓶，寻摸哪日我们能静心一叙，再亲手交给你。”

 

看着大野波澜不惊的寂寥神情，樱井心中浮上了莫名的阴翳。草草编出来的说辞，他竟说的有些心虚。

 

此刻他多么希望这是真的，不是他用来哄骗大野的甜言蜜语。他有些后悔那时把人命当作玩乐的自己，若是大野的弟弟还能活着，他和大野或许能够换一种相处方式……

 

烟花渐熄。

 

天空归于纯粹的黑暗。

 

没了烟火的鸣声与人群的欢呼，四周顿时静寂到只能听见两人交错的呼吸。

 

大野推开樱井，侧翻起身，将瓷瓶小心翼翼地收进怀中。樱井该说的已经说尽了，不敢多言，只好挥手让周围戒备的下武回来，自己亦步亦趋地跟在大野身后。

 

 

柒

 

穿过飘扬着七彩纸笺的竹林，原路返回，通明灯火撕裂了雾气朦胧的黑夜，漆红的大门出现在眼前。

 

樱井使了个眼色，几个下武疾行几步超了过去，将大门拉开。

 

大野猛地站住了脚，樱井一个刹不住车，险些撞上去。他一个闪身避了过去，来到大野身边，看着他面无表情的侧脸，一声命令顿时化作了试探性的催促：“进去吧。”

 

“……”大野淡淡地瞥了他一眼，摸出一枚苦无垫脚，轻巧地翻墙进去。

 

樱井摸了摸鼻子，隔着院墙听他逐渐远去的脚步声，心里一阵阵发闷。不过大野在经历了震怒、恐惧和心灰意冷之后，还是老老实实地回了这里，这让他安心了不少。

 

在沐浴更衣之后，樱井来到了大野的院子里。

 

前几天这院子才有了名字，名唤那贺间，大野许是习惯了樱井的恶趣味，亦或是已经切断了自己和故乡那贺的联系……不过是一介死物的代号，叫什么都好。

 

屋内灯已经熄了，夏夜清凉，障子门半掩着。樱井站在侧缘之下，隐约看到被褥之上，百合花裙裾下露出的更为白皙幼嫩的脚踝，轻轻叹了口气。

 

原本平缓的呼吸忽然一滞，紧接着便传来了那人难以压抑的抽泣之音。哭了太久，已是上气不接下气，失序的抽噎中夹杂着哭嗝。

 

樱井微微蹙眉，身体前倾，下意识地想要登上侧缘进到屋里去，好好抚一抚这伤心欲绝的猫儿。现在若是不闻不问，那这势必要变成两人之间的隔阂、那家伙心里打不开的结。

 

“人都来齐了，就等大人您了。”长顺在背后轻声提醒，“天晚了，还是不要耽搁太久为妙。”

 

樱井顿了顿，垂下了眼眸：“走罢。”

 

#

 

脚步声渐渐远去。

 

大野痛恨地咬紧牙关，心里一遍遍地鞭挞方才对樱井的到来存有希冀的自己。那人的气息越是靠近，他就越是软弱，眼泪仿佛不要钱似的，忍都忍不住。

 

比起这个，他更加恐慌的还是自己的恨意竟消散得如此之快。

 

他衡量不出樱井话中几分是真几分是假，心里隐约清楚此事之中樱井绝不可能如此清白、这样毫无干系。最差的境况，大抵是樱井一边假意答应了他，另一边对弟弟视若无睹见死不救。但事到如今，自己的身份已然卑微入土，樱井大可不必费心编造谎言与他解释……他曾在樱井面前起誓，断绝之前的一切联系，只侍奉他一人。若樱井冷下脸来，教训他出尔反尔，他也无话可说，不会再去追问弟弟的下落。

 

樱井对他，不只是主对仆。

 

那是什么呢……

 

大野迅速地挥开瞬间浮现在脑海之中的答案。

 

自己真的是没救了。此时此刻，手里是弟弟的遗骨，脑中竟然是那个满嘴谎言的男人。

 

大野辗转反侧，一夜无眠，腰酸背痛得难以忍受，便趁着天空拂晓，借着晨熹微光，把瓷瓶细心包裹进锦囊，贴身收着。樱井体热他体凉，承载着冤魂的瓷瓶冰凉刺骨，锥得他胸口刺痛。他无颜面对弟弟，痛苦难堪，大仇却无法得报……若仅是如此还好，他甚至怀疑依赖樱井的自己已经无法去恨他了。

 

#

 

接连许多日，樱井不再和他过招了。他没有故意避开大野，只是整日忙得脚不落地，常常在书房或议事厅用膳休息。这府邸之中，来往之人也变得又多又杂，几乎全部闲置的客房都住进了人，女眷与上武的佣人都削减了大半，均摊给那些陌生面孔。

 

樱井没有限大野的足，似乎是嘱咐了阿江多照看他的样子，阿江偶尔会来叫他一起出门散心。整个和歌山，大概没有人不认识阿江的脸。樱井与阿江郎才女貌，男孩们都希望自己能像大名那般文武双全一表人才，女孩们自然是憧憬着优雅温柔才色兼备的阿江了。

 

那三位偏房夫人都给大野使过绊子，只有阿江为人淡泊，不卑不亢，一直以来两人都相安无事。平日里阿江喜静，举手投足尽显大家闺秀之风，根本无法想象初次见到她时那撩人风情。

 

话说回来，尽管阿江和他一样喜静，相处起来没什么不合心意的地方，只是他散漫惯了，和阿江一同出门的话，势必会被人用赤色的三纹振袖和服裹得严严实实。

 

但他随遇而安，几次下来便适应了。

 

再加上他本来就长相清秀，和七夕祭典时一样，如此打扮也毫无违和。

 

阿江爱画，那日走得远了些，去了城外的一处画庄。大野有点天分，阿江便带着他多逗留了一阵子，返程的时候已近黄昏。

 

“那个，不好意思啊……”

 

阿江瞥他一眼：“怎么了？”

 

大野摇了摇头。从第一次正儿八经地与阿江见面，他就想道歉了。虽然这歉意的缘由不能说。没头没脑地来了这么一句，阿江不明白，但大野心里却仿佛跨过了什么坎一样，都压不住上翘的嘴角了。

 

“你还是不要这样天真的好。”阿江抿唇道，“那个人，从来不会做没有意义的事情。”

 

一下被说到了痛处，大野倏地攥紧了拳。

 

“阿江喜欢那个人么？”

 

“自然。”阿江回得干脆，“但毕竟不是普通夫妻，做不到全然的坦诚相待。你也是，也不是，你和我们都不一样。你要么不计得失地喜欢他，遭了什么变故都不去怀疑；要么一点儿真心都不付，只当自己向他卖了命。”

 

阿江的侧颜毫无动摇之意，风平浪静，好似刚刚说出此等逆言的人不是她似的。

 

就算是高岭之花的阿江，见到那个男人就软作春水，就会露出真切的笑容。爱着樱井的阿江，承受了如此之多的重压，如今樱井还让她分心去照顾他，阿江心里理应是恨的。

 

可大野却奇妙地感受到了相反的意味，说道：“你不恨我。”

 

阿江深深地望他一眼，眸中浮现了怜悯之色：“我不恨你。不受宠是苦，受宠则是祸。我本在风口浪尖，首当其冲，怎可能会恨一个比我更加受宠的人呢。”

 

大野脸上是十成十的迷茫，阿江言尽于此，叹息一声：“你本不是这个世界的人，可怜那把你掠来这里的人，不肯教你如何过活，又无暇护你周全。你记住我的话，莫要丢了自己。”

 

今夜的城又是一片灯火通明。

 

人们好像都在忙碌着什么，空气中弥漫着剑拔弩张的氛围。

 

既然樱井不打算把他当作忍者来用，他自然只能置身事外。反正他不过是以色侍主，连个正经身份都没有，何必去管那些个正经事。

 

阿江叫他将顺路买来的水羊羹送去议事厅，他便换了合身的单衣，将切好的羊羹端了去。议事厅中歇坐了七八人，但樱井不在其中。揣度了阿江的意思，大野吩咐随行的侍女再去准备上一份端来这里，自己则沿着小路走向了书房。

 

#

 

君代高傲放肆仗势欺人，打心眼里看不起纪伊这穷乡僻壤，即使这是不受原田将军宠爱的庶女，下嫁纪伊还是得好生供着养着，因此樱井总是避让她三分。

 

天高皇帝远，纪伊的人只晓得大名代表了至高无上的权利。君代不过是将军插在纪伊心脏的一根针，这针虽小，却扎得樱井无法动弹。

 

“将军传信来，唤大名上京述职。”长顺从怀里取出信函，交给一侧的家臣传阅。

 

庆宗浓眉紧皱：“万万不可！虚言一句罢了，将军虽老，可狡诈本性犹存。那老儿准是要借机软禁大人。”

 

“正是。”长顺代樱井回道，“紧要关头，大名不能离开纪伊。”

 

“君代已经派不上用场，将军短时间内没法光明正大地在大名身边安插眼线，这信上之意，不过是讨个质子罢了。”那智献言，“将军恐怕也明白，自己无法将大名与纪伊分开。再者说，没了大名，纪伊必定动乱，这事实在麻烦，将军不可能自讨苦吃。”

 

樱井扬了扬下巴，示意他继续说下去。

 

“犬子不才，不喜安宁，前些日子游历至平安京，给家里寄了书信。信中提到纪伊的‘妖姬’，说平安京花街柳巷之中流传着两幅画像，一幅是浴衣少女，吃苹果糖的模样天真无邪；另一幅是年轻夫人，一身樱花流云红振袖，端庄中透着缱绻艳丽。传闻中这两幅画像是一个人，真身还是男子，这让那些个近男色的达官贵人——上至将军，下至商行老板——可是好找。”那智从怀里抽出两个卷轴，“我听得奇怪，便让人上京，弄来了这两幅画像。”

 

长顺从那智手里接了过来，奉到樱井面前。樱井指尖发白，拿过画像后便原封不动地搁在了旁边。

 

他的家臣们心里早就有了应对之策，只是在一步步诱他接受。

 

长顺见他脸色灰白，犹豫不定，只好上前道：“没有比那个人更合适的质子了！这些日子阿江夫人常带他露面，平民百姓已经有不少人晓得他是大名宠姬了，不怕将军质疑他身份是重是轻。再者将军近男色，送他去不正是投其所好吗？”

 

“……”樱井紧紧颔首，在众人看不见的暗处，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，手臂上青筋鼓胀，心脏跳得飞快。

 

他怎么可能不知道这是最好的解决方案？不如说，他早就料到了将军不可能放任纪伊不受他直接管辖如此之久，而这短短空窗期根本不够他准备万全。时间不够的话，只会是功亏一篑。

 

曾经阿江是最适合做质子的人，但阿江追随他已久，当初放弃富庶之地的公主身份，毅然下嫁给他，与他一同将复兴了纪伊，如今还母仪天下，威望极高。

 

给他足够时间的话，他有信心摧枯拉朽，彻底搞垮漏洞百出的原田幕府。但质子需只身赴险，水深水浅无从知晓，最终会成为弃子也说不定。

 

他对大野，原本是能够面不改色、弃之如敝履的，可现在……

 

“您若是舍不得……您大可不必担心那位大人！原田虽然断袖之癖，但毕竟已垂垂老矣，得到了他也只不过揩些油、带出去炫耀炫耀罢了……”许是觉得自己这番理由说得太牵强，长顺提高了声音，急切道，“就像之前除掉君代一样，您就在城外逗留一日，睁一只眼闭一只眼，所有的事情都交给长顺来做！您就是被我们这些臣子绑架，您不必出面，您一概不……”

 

“够了！”樱井将桌上摆件纸笔全部挥落，双目赤红，厉声道，“那件事，谁都不许再提！”

 

樱井脸色极差，如同索命恶鬼一般，一时间众人噤若寒蝉，长顺更是咬紧了牙关。

 

可真是一步错，步步错！

 

“我清楚了。你们不必插手，我自己来。”他瘫软下来，双手颤颤几乎撑不住身体，“我倦了，今日早些歇息。都出去吧。”

 

众人连忙爬起身，诺诺地退出书房。房中一灯如豆，樱井视线放空，如同被抽了魂魄。许久之后他才回了神，发现屋里竟还有个瑟瑟发抖的小仆。

 

“你又是什么事？”

 

“是……是今日夫人和智大人买回来的水羊羹。”小仆胆战心惊地膝行上前，“大人托我送来……”

 

“……”樱井似哭非哭似笑非笑，再也没有精力做出得体的表情。他扶额挥退了小厮，怔怔地望着那一碟晶莹剔透的羊羹。良久，他叉起一块又一块，毫不犹豫地送入嘴中。

 

他敛着眸子，一动不动地盘腿坐着，足足等了大半个时辰。忽然他鼻子酸涩难忍，泪水潸然而下。

 

若是大野在羊羹里下了毒，就这样被毒死他也心甘情愿。

 

可他不会……他怎么会？他怎么可能看错大野眼里毫不掩饰的依赖和恋慕？说到底，他这样干干脆脆地吃下了羊羹，到底是因为自己真的痛苦到不想抉择，还是心里清楚大野根本不会下毒？

 

“智君……”

 

我也看不透我自己啊……

 

 

捌

 

 

樱井一口气吃下了全部的羊羹。虽然量不算太多，但这多半是给所有客人准备的量，一人一两块的话，算下来也是切了两大块，一个人吃也太多了。可他心里有事，一块接着一块地吃，吃到最后泪流满面，才恍然有了强烈的饱腹感。

 

不知是腹胀的缘故还是心事沉沉，他翻来覆去难以成眠，心想着要去后院散散步，走着走着竟到了那贺间。

 

刚刚入秋，夜里的天气骤冷，单薄的襦袢防不住风，肚子变得冰凉，连带着腹内脏器都受了凉似的隐隐作痛。

 

估计是刚睡下的时候温度还算适宜，障子门没有关，稀疏的星辉星星点点地洒落在和室中央那方被褥，与大野恬静的脸庞之上。他双手交叠着盖在胸前，呼吸均匀，一动不动，被角都没乱，睡相很乖。

 

他戒备心重，不习惯与人共眠，从不留妻妾过夜，哪怕是一心一意阿江。

 

只要近处有呼吸声，他便无法安眠。

 

“不冷么。”

 

里面的人突然开了口。樱井循声，目光落在大野面庞。那双眸子明明比漆漆黑夜更加幽黑，却盈着水光闪闪发亮，宛如被遗落在漆黑深海中的孤星那般夺目。

 

“还不睡？”

 

“这话我也想问。”

 

樱井笑了笑，一条腿盘起来，侧身登上了侧缘。掌上灯阖上门，又施施然地坐到大野旁边。大野已然坐起了身，重新整理了大开的衣襟，将春光收进襦袢之中。

 

“睡不着也要拉上我一起么？”大野头疼不已。

 

“你不也没睡下。”

 

大野叹了口气：“我早就睡下了。只是被呼吸声吵醒了罢了。”

 

樱井听了这话稍稍安心：大野或许没有听到什么。但从心底哪处，却忽然升腾起了一阵恼意，恼怒轻易就被扰乱了心绪的自己。但很快，心脏被越来越复杂的情绪所充满，他渐渐变得不再游刃有余。

 

“我也不行。身边有人的话，睡不着。”

 

大野抬眼看了他一眼，淡声道：“胡说八道。那天我在旁边痛得不行，你睡得可香了。”

 

他语气十分平静，樱井不由得微微皱眉， 来回打量着大野的神情。那时大野对他应是极度的痛恨，就算是这些日子，两人的相处冲淡了那时的痛，他也不应该是这样平淡的模样——仿佛是在别人身上发生的事情，仿佛自己只是个说故事的人。

 

樱井无法理解这怪异的情形，被搞得有些头痛，索性不想了，掀开被子钻到大野身边。

 

“冷死了……”大野轻声抱怨。

 

“你说的也没错。”樱井舒服地喟叹一声，整个人缩成了虾米，“我好像只在你身边才睡得着。”

 

大野瞟了他一眼，嘴角微动，好像想要说什么，最终却什么都没说，但樱井却仿佛听到了一声“骗子”，因为他眸中满是无奈的责备。

 

“是真的。”他像小孩一样争辩道，“我之前没发现，现在才想起来。”

 

大野移开目光，垂下了眼眸，突兀地问道：“你要对我说了吗？”

 

樱井心脏猛地一抽：“什么？”

 

“你要对我说了吗？”他面无表情地重复了一遍，“那件事。不是很重要的事情吗？这时候事态瞬息万变，不要贻误了时机。”

 

“……”

 

“你不要误会了。我是你的棋子，你叫我去哪里我便去哪里。”大野认认真真地望着他，“我随你处置。”

 

樱井张了张嘴，喉咙干涩不已，胸腔憋着一口气。这气他吐不出去，窄小的喉管容不得如此庞然大物的征伐。这团气如同正在吸水膨胀的棉花撑得他头昏脑涨，仿佛下一秒胸腔就会被劈开似的，心脏正疯狂地鼓动，连鼓膜都开始嗡嗡作响。

 

忽然有什么凉物贴上了他高热的额头，他像是抓住了救命稻草，一个激灵清醒了过来，呼吸瞬间恢复了通畅。眼前灰蒙蒙的雪花渐渐散去，大野秀气的脸孔出现在视野之中。他终于在这个人脸上捕捉到了熟悉的神情，顿时眼中晕开了热雾，只想不管不顾地留住那抹纯粹、干净又真实的担忧之色。

 

在这个人身边他才睡得着。这个人的一举一动能够轻而易举地牵动他的心。他们两个没有一个好的开始，这个人却比谁都要单纯地待他。

 

樱井猛吸了一口气，挺起身来将大野抱进怀里，开始胡乱地亲吻着他。仿佛嘴唇的碰触能够代替什么标记一样，大野全身上下一分一毫，他都不想让给别人。

 

“我——”他被狠狠地呛了一口，剧烈咳嗽了起来，稍稍平息了一点，又手忙脚乱地继续说下去，“我已经、我已经——”

 

我已经怎么了？我怎么了？我想对他说什么？说什么能让他明白？说什么能留住他的心？

 

他胡乱地抹了把脸，哽咽道：“那签子……不是给阿江，是给你的，给你的。你不信我，我知道的。等你回来，我就教你识字，你可以自己——”

 

大野刚刚似乎是被他吓到了，现在才回过神来，嘴角挽起勉强的笑容，低喃道：“等我回来……吗。”

 

“我……”自己的心意他一点都没理解，轻描淡写的一句却被抓了出来，在极度的混乱之中，樱井的情绪渐渐失去了控制，“你怎么不明白？你怎么不明白？”

 

他该明白什么呢？

 

他早该明白，应该乖乖地做一个非人的忍者。要是一开始就抛弃感情的话，他就不会因为弟弟的死亡而感到悲恸，就不会因为同伴的反目而感到失望，就不会爱上樱井翔这个真正的非人之人，更不会因为这早就注定的抛弃而痛彻心扉。

 

大野跨坐在樱井身上，无力地低下头去，额头闷闷地砸在樱井的肩窝。樱井敛了声去，怔怔地接住了他，一双桃花眼茫然地扫视着面前大片大片的虚空。

 

“要做吗？”

 

大野靠在他胸前，嘴唇微动，仿佛扇动翅膀的蝴蝶，在他心中卷起了撼天动地的风暴。

 

“要做吗。”疑问的语调消失了，他的声音听上去十分干脆，“我想和你做。”

 

樱井被他这根本算不上诱惑的诱惑给魇住了，尽管口腔已经浸润了充分的唾液，他仍旧感到口干舌燥。抗不过脑中发狂的欲念，他想要不动声色地吞下丢脸的涎液，却不想寂寂深夜，无言的两人之间，咕咚一声显得格外清晰。

 

大野没有继续等待樱井的回应，直起身来，轻轻按了一下樱井的肩膀。樱井全无防备，仰面栽了下去，目光却怎么都离不开大野冷静到凉薄的脸。他解开樱井的襦袢，又褪下自己的亵衣，裸裎相对之时，那双纯粹透彻的眼眸才染上了一丝情欲之色。

 

他俯下身去亲了亲樱井的唇角，拒绝了樱井伸向他身下的手指，自己撑开了穴口。原来苍白的脸色全然消失，此刻他脸红得几乎要滴血，难耐地呻吟出声。樱井瞠目结舌，看他从自己穴肉内拉出了一根淫靡异常的玉势，垂着高热的眼睑，贝齿轻咬下唇，扶住他硬挺的肉棒，用绚烂的蜜花缓缓地吞咽下去。

 

樱井眼前恍恍惚惚的，仿佛又看见了那个身披夜行衣的忍者。但是神情却完全不一样了——那时他耻辱，羞愧，无地自容，如今他却如此从容，如此妖惑，只有从眉眼细微之处，才能隐约嗅到一丝熟悉的羞涩。

 

这花苞是他从土中挖了出来，放在温室中悉心呵护的。如今它马上要开花，他却要交给别人玩赏……

 

他越想越不甘心，熊熊妒火几乎要烧光他所剩无几的理智。他低吟一声，伸手握住大野的腰肢。大野似乎想掌握完全的主动权，奈何已是浑身酸软，根本拨不开樱井的桎梏。

 

樱井顺势调转了二人的体位，将娇小的忍者围在臂膀之间。主动权在谁已经无关紧要，大野松开了反握对方胳膊的手，送到嘴边，张嘴咬住了食指的指节。樱井捏他的下颌，用自己的嘴唇代替了他已经印上深深齿痕的手指，下身凶猛地反复撞击着湿软的肠穴。

 

“呜不、哈……”大野被堵得呼吸不畅，慌张地扭头想要躲开樱井，却不想失去了他的亲吻，他最以之为耻的呻吟趁乱而出。大脑瞬间清空，两三秒短暂的空白之后，他发觉已经管不住自己的声音了，索性眼睛一闭随他去了。

 

被激射而入，身体正是敏感又虚软的不应期，穴内的巨兽却没有休息的意思，再次恢复了不输于方才的硬挺。他知道樱井的欲望已经堆叠一月有余了，因此没有拒绝他的攻伐，即便已经是眼冒金星浑身发颤。

 

“我……”他急喘两声，哽咽着问，“我想知道，你写了……什么。”

 

一直在眼眶打转的泪水险些溃堤，樱井胸口剧痛，不断地大口呼吸，无数的话一齐梗在喉口，一个字都说不出来。

 

“算、算了，不要说……不要说。”

 

不要说。

 

他分不清这个人哪句话是真，哪句话是假。即便是得到了答案，他也不知道该怎么理解，到底该不该相信。

 

他写了什么，想对他说什么，到底把他当做什么……

 

“……不要说。”大野喃喃着捂住脸，咸涩的泪水从指缝浸染而出，“我不要了。我不要了……”

 

樱井扯开他的手，急切道：“我不跟你说，你自己看。你可以不相信我的嘴巴，你只要相信自己的眼睛……”

 

相信我的眼睛？

 

我看到的到底有几分是真？

 

大野胸口一恸，如同断线的风筝一样，瞬间被切断了意识。他的呼吸渐渐平息下来，变得均匀而悠长。樱井如同经历了一夜惊魂，噩梦在此处戛然而止，此刻呆若木鸡，一时不知如何是好。

 

他怔了一阵子，直到大野轻轻打了个颤，身子渐渐蜷起，樱井才反应过来夜露湿寒，拉高了被子将大野裹好。沉思片刻，他自己也钻了进去。

 

刚刚环抱住他，樱井就感觉到自己好像被一双温柔却有力的手绕住了。他抗拒着与人同床共眠，却敌不过诱惑的塞壬之声，眼皮渐渐变沉，不知何时竟安逸地坠入了梦乡。

 

#

 

“你们不要收拾了，我没什么好带的。”大野忍不住叫了停。

 

正在忙前忙后的仆役闻声回过了头，他也因此看到了仆役手上的红色振袖和服。他忽然意识到了这些人并不是在为他收拾行李，只是在把他包装成那传闻中的人罢了。

 

他摸了摸胸口的瓷瓶，无奈地摆手：“我出去转转。”

 

他这处宅院与雅苑离得很近。他大概知道自己曾经在此处蒙羞，但当时头脑不清醒，眼睛又被蒙住了，因此没有什么深刻的印象，更不要提心理阴影。樱井翔一定是没有注意到吧，不仅从来没有提起过，还常常邀他去雅苑切磋。

 

也好在他对此不甚在意。

 

几个月下来，他已经熟悉这个地方了。大概是有牵挂的地方就能够称为家，他不得不承认，自己心里已经把这个地方当作家来看待了。

 

生活了二十年的那贺，已经从他心里消失得无影无踪了。

 

“怎么自己一个人在这里？我还以为你和大名在一起呢。”

 

“阿江……”大野拍掉手上沾的灰尘，站起身来，“他还在睡觉。”

 

“我刚看过寝居，大名不……”声音戛然而止，阿江微怔，脸上浮起了半是遗憾半是欣慰的表情，“是吗。他睡在你那里了。”

 

“抱歉。把你们两个的生活搅得一团糟。”大野不敢直视阿江，“我这一去，要是再也回不来就好了。”

 

从什么时候开始，他与这对夫妻的关系变成这样了呢。他无可救药地爱着丈夫，却又无比尊敬这位妻子。要是早点知道弟弟难逃一死，他当初绝不会迈进这家门一步。

 

阿江若有所思地自言自语：“你的确是回不来了。”

 

若能推翻原田幕府，届时天下都将姓了樱井，大野只能留在平安京，留在樱井身边；若这番失败了，作为质子的大野难逃一死——若是得了将军欢心，或许他会免遭此难——但此后也只能作为将军的附庸，被拘禁在狭小又纷乱的后宫。

 

“你说什么？”大野问道。

 

“……不，没有。”阿江含笑摇了摇头，“不管怎么样，你都要活着。不仅为了你，也为了大名。”

 

大野面色微沉，却没有顶嘴，淡淡地应了。

 

阿江叹息道：“我知道你听不进去了。居其位谋其政，他有他的难言之隐。说到底，他也只不过是个牙牙学语的孩子，还不懂爱人。你对那个人若还有一点点喜欢，就千万不要死。你若是死了，他怕是这辈子都不得安眠。”

 

大野闭上了眼睛：“我只是颗棋子罢了，不必懂这些……也不可能懂了。”

 

阿江是说樱井心里有他吗？他是不信的。放他离开即是放他一个人远赴他乡独自面对狂澜，若真的爱他，怎么舍得如此绝情。从清早开始，长顺便忙前忙后指挥下人收拾奉给将军的厚礼，没有樱井的指示，长顺怎敢擅自行动。而此时他居然还在卧房中假寐……不过是个吃定他心软的胆小鬼啊。

 

 

玖

 

身披繁复而沉重的艳服，穿梭在深邃又幽黑的长廊。撩人的短衫遮不住累累伤痕，他才第一次被允许穿上了完整的衣装，但额角的红痕还是从碎发之间泄露了出来。

 

“哗啦——哗啦——”

 

拴住脚踝的镣铐让他无法自由地行动。曳地的锁链时时刻刻暴露着他的行踪。

 

他还是没办法认命。他只向认定的人低头，骨子里还是流着忍者的血液。原田将军年老体衰，却不改色欲熏心，日夜美人相伴。或许是他的性格总能引起男人的征服欲，原田得了他，便疏远了周匝的美人，独宠于一身的滋味，几日未济他便难以消受。

 

将军既羡慕他的年轻，又想把他当作女人一样驾驭鞭笞，喜欢同时逗弄他后穴和性器。 干瘪粗糙的手在肌肤之上游移，他的身体高热泛红，脸却惨白如纸；肉欲一次又一次地得到满足登上顶峰，喉咙深处却翻涌着滚滚热浪。

 

终于他伤了将军。

 

将军头破血流地瘫倒在地，他茫然无措，甚至都没有在意自己的衣衫不整，拔出将军的刀，还来不及挥刀向人，便被制服在地。

 

将军的身边再次美女如云。

 

他彻底沦落成了……

 

“……呃、哈……嗯嗯……再、那里……”

 

……整个幕府的玩物。

 

短短两个月的时间，他便学会了享乐。他逃不出这座城，将军也不会让他死。从那之后，将军开始与他保持安全的距离，不敢再单独与大野同房。他授意让手下的人动手，却不改贪念，仍是望着他情动的模样，眼馋得垂涎欲滴。

 

他开始懂得玩弄人心。

 

如何让将军更加心痒难耐、更加蠢蠢欲动，若将军敢动他分毫，他便会咬得将军某处血肉模糊，丝毫不在乎之后会得到怎样煎熬的惩处。

 

但仔细想一下，不过是难以计算得失的困兽之斗罢了……

 

虽然将军不再碰他，可他的身子早已被千人骑万人压。

 

到底是从何而起的、无谓的自尊心啊……

 

忽然从廊下伸出一只手，戏谑地压住了他脚踝的镣铐。他毫无准备，踉跄一下，听见侧缘下两声嘲讽的骂声。

 

他笑了。

 

他解开衣带，外衣悠然滑落，裸露出一整片白皙的胸口，遍布着纵横交错的伤痕，充斥着被凌虐的凄惨意味。他听见廊下两个人在轻轻的抽气，心里浮上一丝莫名的快意，笑虽无声，却更加放肆了。

 

他侧过身来，提起步子，将锁链甩在身后，然后张开了双臂，翩然而落，讨好地扑进两个低等侍卫的怀中。

 

两个家伙红着眼，嘴里不断吐出脏话。表面上是在骂他下贱淫荡，实际上大概是在唾弃被淫乱的他轻易地勾起了欲望的自己。

 

“啊、这里？在这里吗？”

 

于他来说，房事已经没有任何隐秘可言了。

 

挣扎着抗议两句，也不过是想迎合男人的口味，好得到更加粗暴的对待罢了。

 

高个子果然上了钩，胡乱扯掉他的襦袢，将他抱上了侧缘。如此一来他的小腹便与半蹲着的男人差不多高，男人蓬松的头发搔得他下腹的细肉阵阵发痒。似乎是被淫乱的气味摄了魂，两个人争先恐后地攻城略地，只顾着互相推搡争执，丝毫没有注意到院外陡然的喧闹。

 

大野并没有沉浸其中，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了异样。

 

但他只是带着笑，静静地睨着男人们，偶尔掀起薄唇吐露一两句淫声浪语。

 

侍卫们土足入室，敲击着榻榻米，发出凌乱、急切又沉闷的脚步声。

 

两个人后知后觉地反应过来，裤子还没来得及穿上，刚刚还生龙活虎的孽根立刻被上武劈头盖脸的怒喝给吓软了。

 

“战备！”

 

矮个子指着大野，小心翼翼地问：“那他……”

 

“还不是这挨千刀的！他的饲主造反了！……来不及了！先保护将军！”

 

啊……

 

那个人成功了。

 

他从背后拽过外衣披在身上，躺在冰凉的侧缘上，安逸地望着被院墙切割成椭圆形的天空。除了天空变得狭窄，身体疲乏疼痛之外，好像与在那贺的清闲日子毫无二致。

 

但是，很吵。贴近了地面，声音更是甚嚣尘上。耳边是哀鸣、战鼓与兵戎交错之声……还有阿江的声音。

 

“你的确回不去了……”她说。

 

他也未曾想过，有朝一日还能够回到从前。

 

那读不懂的纸笺，也早已被他丢失在某时某刻。或许是主动跳入侍卫怀中的那一刻，或许是鞭子第一次抽打在胸膛的那一刻，或许是被别人褪下红衣的那一刻，又或许是他踏出纪伊的那一刻。

 

#

 

天下改姓。

 

樱井对从父亲那里继承而来的姓氏没有丝毫感情，却对自己摸爬滚打苟且偷生着长大的土地抱有着深深的眷恋，他不肯将樱井二字推上权力之巅，而是将幕府改姓纪伊。他吩咐若干幕僚留守平安京，班师回朝，实际上是将都城由平安京改作纪伊。

 

阿江唯独没有料中这点。

 

樱井未对大野多言，沉默地命人安置他于幽静处歇息。在平安京整军的几日，将军、妃嫔与君代之类被顺次处死，大野没有亲眼目睹处决之景，只是从下人们快意的表情中窥出些许讯息。

 

他是无所谓的。倒不如说，他有些怜悯那个老头。没有一统天下的野心，却被赋予了无限的权利，如此堕落至腐烂，也是他无法选择的选择。

 

樱井瘦了许多。双腮下陷，眼底乌黑，拿下了平安京，却看不出丝毫君临天下的豪情壮志之意，只是比谁都要急切地想要返回纪伊，宛如犯了思乡病的孩子。

 

返程之日，樱井在车队之首，大野不先不后，被安排在车队中间。大野多少能感觉得到，樱井一直避着他，不肯同他讲话，甚至连直视都不敢。军队中又净是些不修边幅的粗人，也没人料理他生活起居。他其余的衣服都被付之一炬，只剩身上这身红色振袖和服。他穿着它来到平安京，如今又穿着它离开。衣服还是那件衣服，沾染着熏香与灰尘气味，而这衣服裹起的身体，却不再专属于樱井一个人。

 

他与一个武士同乘。生面孔，或许是新招揽的兵将。他是整支军队中最为诡异的存在，因此时时刻刻能够感受到那人探寻的目光。摇晃颠簸的车厢中，他率先伸出了手。装作不经意地擦过那人的膝盖，那人悚然一抖，惊慌的目光中掺杂了说不清道不明的暧昧。

 

景色渐渐熟悉，武士的眸色渐渐清明。大野望着他懊恼的神情，抹去唇边的污迹，淡淡一笑，食指交叉着放在嘴边，安慰他自己不会说出去。

 

他把手递给车夫，还未消退的情热沿着指尖传向陌生的男人。感受到对方的异状，他抽出手来，拉高衣衫将肩头遮好，轻巧地一跃，自己落了地。越过城门向内眺望，整座城上上下下装点着红色，无数的人涌上街道，温婉的城镇此刻爆发出了空前绝后的热情。

 

忽然有高大的身躯挡在了眼前，将近在咫尺的欢腾景致全然遮住。他慢慢抬起头来，瞬间了然地笑出了声。是长顺。正紧皱着眉头，或许是闻出了他身上若有若无的麝香气味。

 

他随着长顺上了一辆马车，孤零零地离开了大部队。他还是忍不住从小窗望了一眼。所有的人都下了车下了马，樱井不知何时已经换上了宣告凯旋的赤红五纹和服，在一片黑色中鹤立鸡群。 然后他挂上内敛的微笑，带领着这黑色的河流，汇入了红色的海洋。

 

他开始喜欢红色。

 

或许是因为那天红色的自己没能享受到难得的欢腾，心底某处还是燃起了小小的抗争。可很快他就忘记了这癖好最初的缘由，大概是在某个男人一边脱去他的衣服，一边说出了一句“红色真适合你”的称赞之时，他开始偏执地认为喜欢红色是因为红色的自己更加勾人。

 

大野不再理会佳寿与阿南，路上遇见连瞥一眼都不屑，只是见到阿江的时候，还是会忍不住想起过去的自己，心底某处瑟瑟发抖。

 

樱井翔没有发现他与武士们的混乱关系，大野不知道这是他的默许还是这些小事压根入不了他的眼。不过无妨，如今这样没心没肺的日子过起来，要比当初小心翼翼却仍旧痛彻心扉的日子舒心得多。

 

#

 

樱井是不敢主动见大野的。他有些沮丧地发现，说什么将来他会亲自教他习字，现下他连大野投来的薄凉却惑人的目光都无法承受。原本大野不喜欢他强加给他的红色，但如今他却整日红衣翩翩，妖艳得像朵真正的妖姬。

 

他带着大野尝尽了情欲滋味，最后一次两人抵死缠绵之时才倾泻而出的妖冶，如今却肆意地挥散，或许不是他的错觉——他的城池，兵士上下，都能够觉察到这人的妖惑气味。他拦不住大野，不敢禁他的足，又压抑不住激烈的嫉妒之心，只能命人烧掉他所有的红色衣物。

 

大野一下子变得深居简出。仿佛被剥夺了最心爱的玩具似的，对这个无聊的世界彻底失去了兴趣。就算侍女服侍他穿好和服，他也一定会脱得只剩下雪白的襦袢；反复几次之后，实在是害怕他着凉，侍女便在阿江的授意下，替他购置了些白色的外衣。他未置可否，但终于老老实实地穿衣服了。

 

偶日他在枯山水撞见了对大野动粗的侍卫，大怒之下险些当场要了侍卫的命。侍卫两条胳膊都被扭断了，涕泗横流地供出了阿南的名字。他蓦然意识到，剥夺了大野身上属于自己的颜色，反倒向他人传递了大野不再受宠的错误信号。

 

他已手握权力，无需再受他人牵制，因此干干脆脆地休了阿南，当夜召了大野侍寝。他没什么肉欲，整夜缠抱着大野，终于睡了一个好觉，尽管对方散发出的气息有几分陌生。

 

阿江始终受着樱井的袒护和尊敬，但是个头脑清醒的女人，自然不会有恃无恐，顺其自然地拉开了与大野的距离；原本就胆怯的佳寿则更加胆怯了，若是在路上撞见了大野，定是要魂飞魄散，被吓得落荒而逃。

 

纪伊外城愈加繁华，内城却风声鹤唳，人人胆小甚微。

 

拾

 

黄昏时分，侍女将大野引到了樱井房中。其实大可不必，他几乎养成了生物钟，每到这个时候，脑中便会自动发出一道指令，催促他赶往此处。

 

樱井不在房中。

 

大野挥退了侍从，一个人钻入了卧榻。他心如明镜，清楚樱井对他还是真心的，只是自觉亏欠了他，只好用这一招，向城中众人宣誓主权。樱井虽然无颜面对他，但又不愿放开他，更见不得他被人欺负。

 

然而新任的将军，自然不能轻易地流出耽于美色的传闻，许是长顺私下里吩咐过了，他夜夜侍寝的事情被禁锢在了内城之中。

 

内外城，两色天。

 

……说是夜夜侍寝。

 

想到这几个字，大野不由得笑了。

 

他无论多晚睡下，永远都等不到樱井。清晨起身时，枕边却有微微下陷的人形。如此下去，他几乎都要怀疑自己日日与鬼同眠了。

 

大野被自己的想法给逗得乐不可支，往日凉薄的面孔染上了淡淡的笑意。他颇有些自娱自乐的意味，枕着臂弯望着天花板，头脑放空，陷入了无边无际五光十色的虚幻之中。

 

忽然一阵酒气扑面而来。

 

大野微微抬高脖颈，发现障子门被拉开了，樱井单膝跪在门口，一只手搭着门框，身子细不可见地微微摇晃，神色晦暗不清。

 

“你去……去哪儿了。”樱井口齿不清地质问他。

 

能够压制住身体的异状，却控制不住自己的嘴巴，着实有点可爱。

 

大野支起上身，也不言语，只是直勾勾地盯着他。樱井醉醺醺的，不能分辨出大野目光的深意，踉踉跄跄地扑上床榻，一头撞进大野怀里。

 

醉鬼变得很重。大野撑不住两个人的重量，索性躺了回去。樱井侧耳贴在大野起伏的胸脯之上，安静了半晌，再次絮絮叨叨起来。

 

“……我找不见你。”

 

大野心里一阵钝痛，抬起手，用手背掩住轻易泪湿的双眸，淡声道：“我不是在这里吗。”

 

樱井微微昂起头来，半眯着眼睛，乱七八糟地说：“我、找不见。每天都……都要我，要我……那群莽夫，都要我一把火烧了幕府……”

 

“嗯。”大野应了一声，“也没关系，怎样都好。”

 

他本就不该苟活在此，他本应死在过去的任何一个瞬间。

 

樱井忽然激烈地反驳了他：“怎么可以？怎么可以？要是一把火烧了，你不就会一起死在那里？”

 

樱井上知天文下知地理，遍读兵书通晓国事，治国齐家平天下；分析得了人心，了却他的心理，连当局者迷旁观者清的自己的内心都了如指掌。

 

如此尽善尽美之人，却唯独不懂怎样去爱人。

 

却没有人告诉他——告诉他，不要轻易地去做伤人之事。一颗爱人的心比陌生的心脏要脆弱千倍万倍。

 

而填补人心，比补天还难。

 

况且这心愿不愿意敞开来，继续让他触碰忍他在此动土放他胡作非为……不像他的身体身不由己，那好歹是他自己的心，是别人左右不得的东西。

 

瞳仁流转，大野盼了一眼樱井，心中涌起的思绪既有熟悉的绝望，又有久远的动心。

 

他并不否认自己仍旧爱着樱井，不如说那份爱意从来没有衰退过，哪怕是离开纪伊心灰意冷的那一天。也不必说既然相爱为何要互相折磨……他进一步是折磨，退一步是折磨，站在原地屏住呼吸，还是折磨。

 

大野抚着樱井的发丝，喃喃自语：“我不愿意了……”

 

我不愿意你再来补偿我了。

 

那片竹林受着雨打风吹，纸笺怕是早就被磨去了形状。那上面到底写了什么呢？是替哪一位夫人祈的福呢？还是传达给他的爱语呢？他当然可以一厢情愿地相信樱井的话，两人席地而坐、望着天边的烟火、一同用指尖描绘着模糊不清的字，就像他相信樱井曾试图救下他弟弟一样，虽然他知道那些都是假的——

 

多么可笑，虽然知道是假的，但仍旧可以选择相信——人到底是有多卑微，才能够为自己铺出这样一条颠倒是非荒诞不经的路？

 

“是我胆小、我承认，我害怕你的眼睛，因为我做了那样的事……”樱井捉住大野的手，躲闪着目光，急道，“我们从头开始吧，阿智。我还是第一次喜欢人，难免会犯错，你得陪我一起、你得教我怎么爱人……”

 

“我不懂。”大野敛下眸子，“为什么于你而言，爱人变成了一门需要启蒙老师的课？”

 

樱井怔怔地望着他。

 

“我只知道，我爱上了一个人，我靠本能一步一步地向他靠近。我为了爱他，忘记他杀了我弟弟，甘心以男儿身做他的妾，被他送给别人也毫无怨言。我爱他远远超出爱我自己。但我若一如既往，心甘情愿被他伤害，他可会像现在这样低声下气？”大野心脏剧痛，浑身止不住地发颤，泣血般的话语却说得清清楚楚明明白白，“我又何尝不是第一次爱人，为什么遍体鳞伤之后，要对你网开一面？”

 

樱井支起身来，脸色青白，表情变幻莫测。他跪在大野身上，大野睁着无神的眼眸，像是在看着他，又像是在透过他看着谁。

 

“他要是……有人爱就好了。”大野轻轻地叹了口气，“要是他能被爱着长大，我也就不会这么可怜了。”

 

仿佛有一道看不见的闪电劈中了樱井，他狠狠地打了一个寒颤。这道闪电劈散了他的酒意，劈开了他的混沌，让他蓦然恢复了清醒。

 

像是在透过他，看着从前的他。

 

大脑虽然清明，但手脚却还充斥着醉意。樱井顾不得仪态，狼狈不堪地爬起身来，只想越快越好，快点离开这个他应接不暇的窒息之地。

 

#

 

樱井在阿江房中醒来。阿江已经梳洗过了，略施薄黛，正给他做着膝枕，侍女在一旁周到地扇着团扇。

 

不知何时，天气已经转了热。

 

他仿佛还停留在两人分开的早秋之夜。许是心口比天气还凉，他竟然完全没有意识到冬天已然过去，成为幕府将军已经有数月有余。

 

樱井坐起身来，不知是宿醉还是别的缘故，他感到头痛欲裂。

 

“您终于醒了。车已经备好了，用完膳就可以出发。”

 

樱井困惑地反问：“要去哪里？”

 

阿江看了樱井一眼，并未露出诧异的神情，只是尽职尽责地说：“那智大人设了宴，想借桃花节，请您去与伊都民众一同庆祝。”

 

樱井抓了抓头发，歉声道：“我这记性。”

 

他麻利地站了起来，除去下巴上淡青色的胡茬，整个人看起来容光焕发精神抖擞。

 

阿江这时才皱了皱眉毛。

 

他看起啦一如往常，却处处都不对劲。

 

樱井只带上了阿江，留长顺在城中，叮嘱他护好大野的周全。长顺已经很久不曾听见樱井这样坦率地谈及大野了，一时晃了神，樱井说了第二遍才急匆匆地应了下来。

 

路上花了整整一天，傍晚时分，一行人抵达了伊都。

 

伊都城内张灯结彩，人们多多少少穿了些红色，串连起来，把向来素寡的伊都城装点得红红火火好不热闹。

 

樱井没有着急进入内城，而是携着阿江和一两个随从在黄昏的城中闲逛。商店街中的小铺子已经收了摊，摇身一变卖起了苹果糖和鲷鱼烧。

 

他忽然想起那幅卷轴，绘着吃苹果糖的浴衣少女，少女的面孔天真又无邪，笑容单纯又灿烂。他原本可以将这美好的情景珍藏在自己心里，一个人独享，但他却偏偏叫人将他绘成图画，流传至平安京的花街柳巷。

 

他心中苦不堪言。

 

“那贺……者……红振……”

 

远处传来了断断续续模模糊糊的稚嫩童声。

 

樱井从泥沼中抽身出来，望向了声音的源头。一个红衣的妇女带着两个稚儿在街角玩耍，大的孩子已经是小大人的模样了，小的孩子讲话还不利索，只能鹦鹉学舌似的跟着哥哥，咿咿呀呀地嚷着。

 

樱井的表情瞬间缓和了下来。他虽没享受过爹娘的疼爱，但却从不嫉妒受着宠爱襁褓中长大的孩子。他拉着阿江接近过去，阿江却有一瞬间的迟疑，但还是提步跟了过去，一声淡淡的叹息未传进樱井耳中，便消散在空气里。

 

“那贺间、囚忍者。  
男儿身、红振袖……”

 

小孩子跟不上大孩子的语速，呜呜哭着钻进母亲怀里。母亲笑着擦去他的眼泪，握着他小小的手腕左右挥舞，放慢了速度，一字一句地，清晰地，没人会听不出地哼唱着。

“那贺间、囚忍者。  
男儿身、红振袖。  
惑原田、纪伊起。  
千年狐、尽可夫。  
将军明、不入闺……”

 

樱井喉头腥甜，眼前阵阵发黑，一瞬间头重脚轻天旋地转，直直地向后栽倒下去。

 

大野竟然变成了歌谣……

 

 

拾壹

 

 

“惑原田，纪伊起……将军明，不入闺……”

 

“……将军明，不入闺……”

 

声音越来越响，歌者越来越多，距离越来越近。

 

樱井痛苦地大口喘息，感觉脖子像是被排山倒海的声音所扼，他如同即将被淹没的溺水者，脖子和四肢青筋暴起，惊恐地瞠大了眼眸。

 

“将军！！将军！”

 

“哈、哈……哈啊……”

 

樱井倏地睁开双眼，才发现扼住自己咽喉的竟然是自己的双手。阿江正扯着他的手腕，却敌不过他的力气，花容失色衣衫散乱，抽噎不止梨花带雨。樱井从未见过阿江这副失了冷静的模样，怔怔地望着她，手上的力气渐渐卸了下来。

 

阿江见他恢复了神志，也脱力地坐了下去，也顾不得仪态尽失，崩溃地大哭出声。

 

樱井抿了抿唇，轻咳两声，伸手将阿江拉入怀中。

 

那是称颂他治理清明、不耽美色的歌谣。自古以来，毁誉从不分家，若想褒扬一个人的功德，必定要靠贬低另一人来烘托。

 

可他……想要的真的是这些吗？他不明白这痛意从何而起。他从来不曾考虑过，有朝一日，在他心里有谁的位置竟能高得过功名权利。

 

眼前竟浮起了那晚忍者心口剧痛的凄惨模样。随之而来的，是他各种各样的情绪，或喜或悲，或惊或怒，一幕一幕地闪过，清晰得如此令人惊诧，仿佛还历历在目。

 

可实际上……他没有失去任何一个人。不仅家有美娇妻、将来还会子女绕膝，他坐拥天下，青史留名。

 

大野也在他身边。

 

大野还在。

 

樱井闭上眼，固执地在心中一遍遍重复，极力回避着大脑中最为清晰却异常残忍的想法——

 

大野已经死去了。

 

那山野之间无拘无束的忍者，失去了一切，最终连自己都要失去了。

 

#

 

三日之后，一行人启程离开了伊都。

 

红色的潮水散去了，盛装的女孩子们重新变得朴素，各式各样的雏人形也被珍惜地收了起来。整座城结束了激烈的交响，重新响起了山涧泉水似的细不可闻的叮叮咚咚。

 

樱井微笑地作别了送行的民众，上车坐定，疲乏一如潮水汹涌而来，夺去了他的精力，也冲刷掉了他的笑意。

 

原本预定要在伊都逗留七日，还未过半他已是精疲力竭。他不喜欢循规蹈矩，常常不按计划行事，也尽力避免兴师动众，部下们也早已习惯他的性情。

 

傍晚时阿江摇醒了他。他昏昏沉沉睡了一路，醒来后非但没有神清气爽，身体反而更沉了。

 

他并未直接回房，而是遣散了众人，钻入了小径，径直来到了那贺间。他一直唤大野来自己卧房，已是许久没有来过这里了。他曾玩乐似的给这里取了那贺为名，如今天下人都以这二字来嘲弄大野，他心里满是说不出的苦涩滋味。

 

刚刚迈入庭院，还未接近卧房，就已听到连绵不断的撩人呻吟。

 

樱井愣了一下。

 

他下意识地把手放在腰间握住了刀柄，缓缓地循声而去。他脚步浮虚，头疼脑涨，多日来的精神压力已经把他逼到了崩溃的边缘。

 

“呃、……快，再、再快一……呃呜……”

 

大野仰躺在榻上，微眯着眸子，葱白的手指穿过对方漆黑的发丝，绕了几绺黑发在指尖，极度撩拨地扯了一下。对方果然受用地低吼一声，腰部耸动的频率和幅度变得夸张。大野脸孔微微扭曲，瞳仁失神，手指失了力气，软软地垂了下来。

 

樱井双目猩红，身体远远快于精神，回过神来时剑已出鞘，浑身已被溅得鲜血淋漓。性器还保持硬直、插在大野穴中的侍卫，眼睛还没有闭上，头已经骨碌骨碌地滚下床去。

 

身体难以平静地微微抽搐，手指食髓知味地抚上震颤不已的咽喉，显然是还没有得到满足。大野瞟了一眼浴血的樱井，淡然地抽出那丑陋性器，披上一旁的黑色外衣欲走。

 

樱井把刀扔下，转身拽住大野的胳膊，将他拖了回来，摁倒在鲜血四溅的床铺上。他的面孔异常平静，甚至看不出一丝生气。

 

大野静静地望着樱井。

 

他的神情一如往常，懒散倦怠，如果心情稍好，说不定还会向樱井道一句“欢迎回来”。

 

这毫无自觉的无辜，瞬间引爆了樱井苦苦维持的冷静。

 

他不懂为何此时他还能硬的起来，这可笑的冲动让他羞恼到了极点。他撩开大野的外衣，也不管那处泥泞不堪，直接提枪上阵闯了进去。

 

大野只是微微蹙眉，很快就恢复了平常，用刚才抚摸过那人头发的手，轻轻地抱住了樱井的脖子。

 

樱井此刻的情绪已经复杂到了极点。

 

悲哀、愤怒、嫉妒、无奈、痛苦、失望……怜爱、心疼、悔恨、自责……

 

眼泪喷涌而出。

 

直到这一刻他才意识到，这个人在自己心里的地位，比什么都要高。

 

#

 

他用羽织裹住大野，将他抱了起来。大野在他臂弯里安静地睡着，呼吸间透着无比的酣甜，露出了宛如幼儿饱食之后的餍足笑意。

 

他赤脚跳下来，随手唤来一个侍女，吩咐她去请长顺。此时长顺已经知晓了方才发生的事情，早已在那贺间附近候着，见樱井出来了，立刻差身后的几个武士进去收尸，自己则亦步亦趋地跟了上去。

 

樱井边走边说：“我叫你护他周全。为何会出这种事？”

 

早已料到樱井会这样质问他，长顺垂着头，嘴唇紧抿不肯言语。他又怎么能在如此反常的樱井面前，辩解说大野似乎是乐在其中的样子？

 

长顺却远远低估了樱井近乎自虐的克己冷静。

 

“是我叫你保护他，关他什么事，他的情绪为何要左右你。”樱井冷冷地睨了他一眼，“我叫你去杀人，你莫不是还要告诉我那个人好像不想死，所以你不杀了？”

 

长顺冷汗直流，汗毛倒竖，被骇得动弹不得，只能唯唯诺诺地应了，腰深深地躬下去，惊恐地请求樱井的原谅。

 

樱井抛下长顺，继续往寝殿走。大野悠悠醒来，但还没有完全清醒，眨着眼睛，朦朦胧胧地望着他。

 

樱井弯下了腰，大野便乖顺地抱住他的脖子跳了下来。他牵着大野，后者不言不语，手凉得像冰，连呼吸都很轻。

 

就好像他正牵着一只纸折的千纸鹤，一只轻飘飘的风筝。

 

两个人都赤着脚，大野甚至连衣服都没有穿，只靠一件宽大的羽织蔽体，风不时吹开羽织的下摆， 露出被污秽所染的细腻双腿。

 

他领着大野从小门进入了庭院，穿过他第一次见到大野的樱花林，爬上了半人高的侧缘。他脱下大野身上的羽织扔到了院子里，把人抱了个满怀，两人亲密地交缠着，踉踉跄跄地绊倒在被褥里。

 

大野似乎也有些失神了，竟捧着他的脸吻了上来。樱井根本不敢深想，不敢去深究大野此刻到底把他当作了谁，是那侍卫、是将军，还是樱井翔。于是他只能更加激烈地回吻过去，彻底搅乱自己的思绪。

 

清醒实在是太痛苦了。清醒让他能够时时刻刻衡量出两件事的轻重，可有些事情的重量根本就不能被衡量。

 

拾贰

 

 

茜色的天空，砖红的墙瓦，漆红的房檐，红色的石阶，红衣的行人，扎着红头绳的少女手中红色的苹果糖。

 

……碍眼。好碍眼。从来没有觉得红色这样碍眼。

 

这是伊都的村落，他刚刚离开的地方。被无边无际的红色包围着，他几乎胸闷到窒息。

 

于是他跑了起来。但任凭他竭力地迈开脚步，却怎么都跑不快，双脚灌了铅似的沉重。

 

掠过无数的红色，不知道逃了多久，他终于看见了一抹蓝色。

 

湛蓝的天空，清冽的河水，生着幽绿青苔的小石桥，桥上白衣的人。

 

大野智。

 

他坐在桥上，双脚悬在空中有一下没一下地晃悠，神态动作无比单纯，好像戏水的孩子。

 

他转头看了樱井一眼，轻轻地笑了。樱井离得太远，并不能看清大野的表情，只能从他散发出的和煦暖意之中感受到他此刻的情绪。

 

樱井长长地吐出一口气，仿佛一下子忘却了之前种种痛苦不安。他浑身上下暴烈的红色稍稍收敛了锋芒，整个镇子都被恬淡的蓝色静静地包裹。

 

他想再贴近一点点。

 

打闹的稚童从身边一溜烟地超过他去，轻巧地蹦下河边的石阶，两个人蹲下来缩成小小一团，不一会儿，两只纸船浮在河面之上，顺着纤细而平和的水流缓缓流走。

 

大野笑吟吟地看着两个孩子。

 

如果他和大野能有孩子的话……大野也会是如此温暖的模样吗？会露出这么柔和的神情吗？大概会吧，毕竟他为了弟弟，甘愿丢弃无主之人侍奉他人。

 

他没见过这样的大野。两个人之间要么是剑拔弩张，要么是优柔寡断。大野总是伤痕累累，要么是肉体，要么是心。

 

悠悠的纸船牵着孩子的目光一路远去。

 

孩子们的目光从纸船上移开，落到了大野身上。

 

三个人的视线在空中交汇。

 

樱井站在远处，并没有感觉到哪里出了问题，只是三个人一动不动，宛如时间静止了一般。云层忽然阴沉地压低，厚得再也看不出原本的颜色。

 

他慌张起来，朝大野的方向奔跑，两人之间的距离却怎样都无法缩短。孩子们又蹦又跳，指着大野，好像在大声地说些什么；他落寞地垂下了眼眸，两个孩子则嬉笑地捡起石子投掷了出去。

 

石子落在大野脚下，晕开层层的涟漪，咕噜咕噜地冒着水泡沉了底。

 

孩子们你追我赶地跑上堤坝，朝樱井的方向跑来。樱井寸步难行，又什么都听不见，一时间急火攻心。他伸手去抓那孩子，孩子的衣角轻飘飘地扫过他的手心。

 

男孩停了下来，笑嘻嘻地望着他。

 

“你不去看看吗？”

 

“有什么可看的？”樱井困惑不已。

 

已经跑远了的女孩折返回来，指着石桥的方向，一副天真无邪的模样。

 

“是忍者啊。”

 

“是被关在那贺间的忍者啊。”

 

“是那个惑乱了幕府的忍者啊。”

 

“你已经留不了那个忍者了啊。”

 

“那个忍者已经不是那个忍者了啊。”

 

两个小孩叽叽喳喳，吵得他震耳欲聋。樱井捂住耳朵，声音却还是在耳中回荡。他用力地挥舞双手，像是在驱赶恶灵一样，但两个孩子不为所动，你一言我一语地说。

 

童稚的嗓音渐渐地扭曲变形，狂暴地击打着他的耳膜和心脏。他开始听不懂孩子的话了。

 

大野怎么样了？

 

这个想法如同一记强力的符箓，瞬间封住了周遭的一切躁动。樱井勉强直起腰来，往大野的方向眺了一眼。

 

只一眼，他就感到心如刀绞目眦欲裂。

 

大野淡然地回望他，平静、黯淡又带了些条件反射的魅惑，那是他无比熟悉又不想回忆起的目光。

 

他无声地说了句话。

 

“大野……？大野？智君？！”

 

大野微微一笑，纵身跃入水中。瞬间天地变色，鲜血从泥土里、天空中、水流间喷涌而出，染红了整个世界，也染红了大野的白衣。

 

#

 

樱井从梦中惊醒。

 

守在床头的人正是大野。

 

记忆慢慢地涌入大脑之中。方才他牵着大野，一路从那贺间回到自己的寝殿。他亲眼见了大野不知抵抗和别人交欢，杀了人又不管不顾地抱了大野，一时身心俱疲，不知道走到哪里就支撑不住倒下了。

 

大野之前的衣服又脏又破已经不能穿了，此时已经换上了一身黑留袖，虽然没有穿的那么正式，但看上去干净又端庄。樱井从未见他穿过这么正经的衣服——或者说，他从来没让大野穿过像这样没有丝毫狎玩意味的衣服——他感到说不出的怪异。

 

禁欲与放浪的矛盾体。

 

见他满头大汗狼狈不堪的模样，大野莞尔一笑：“怎么，做噩梦了。”

 

看着这样的大野，樱井心里百味杂陈。他忍不住伸出手来捧住大野软软的脸颊，大野顺从又乖巧，亲昵地蹭着他的手心。

 

那个纯情的忍者，从前只知忍术，情事一窍不通。一根筋地要认他为主，做樱井家的忍者，怎么都不懂他口中“觉悟”二字的意味。如今却恰好相反，一举一动皆是魅惑，一言一行皆是引诱。看上去乖巧得任人玩弄，实际上是把男人玩弄于股掌之中，仿佛真正的绝代妖姬。

 

樱井沉浸在自己的思绪之中，回过神来时，大野已经解开了腰带。

 

“……你做什么？”

 

大野解腰带的手顿了一下。

 

“将军若是不嫌弃，”大野把手放了下来，拽住樱井的衣角，轻声道，”这身子，怎么玩弄都好。”

 

这具身体再也不用涂满春/药才能够被勾起情/欲，随意玩弄两下就能淅淅沥沥地滴出水来。

 

他再也不会因为身体被玷污而感到羞耻难堪。

 

他已经舍弃了这具身体。

 

……那这身体里的人，还是大野智吗？大野智到底去哪里了？

 

樱井打了个寒颤，下意识地挥开了大野的手。他怔怔地盯着大野，从发丝到脚尖，怎么看都无法给自己一个合理的解释。

 

被漆黑的留袖和服缠绕，他显得端庄又不食人间烟火。不知是樱井的目光太过悲恸凄惨，还是从前的他苏醒过来了，幽黑眼眸中放荡的春情竟短暂地褪去了。

 

一双瞳仁渐渐染上迷茫之色，他似乎又变成了那晚无可奈何、有求于人，头低得卑微、脊梁却挺得高傲的忍者。

 

“你要我如何？”他轻声问。

 

FIN


End file.
